Bloodmoon
by Maki Haruko
Summary: For a teenage girl, life has never been normal. From a nightmarish insident that destroyed her childhood memory, to mystery pills she takes. The strange events only continue when two new boys at school bring vampires and the Bloodmoon legend to her being.
1. Black and Blue

It's dark. I know it's daytime, but my black curtains block out most of the light. The few specs that manage to get in fall on the wooden floor that glistens a little in the sunshine. I can't see a thing except the glow of my clock. The digital numbers read 11:11. It's a sign. I make a wish which I always do when it's exactly this time but only if I catch it. I'm surprised at how often I do.

I feel thirsty. I feel the cottony taste that I always wake up with when I actually sleep through the night. My eyes are open, but I feel like they are still shut through the darkness. I feel around the other side of my bed to find my remote and water bottle. I find the remote first. I finger out the power button and turn on the T.V. An old Vampire flick is on and I'm not interested. I sit up to look around for my water bottle. I hate the taste of cotton. I find it on the floor bathing in the light on the sun. I notice that it's reflecting light is in the corner where I couldn't see it. I grab it and chug it down.

I don't want to get up. It's Sunday, and it's cold. The only thing nice about today was the fact that it is suppose to rain, but it seems like it won't happen. The screams of the woman echo through my cement walls and I groan as the Vampire does, but I'm trying to get up. I have things to do today.

I walk to the door and I flick on the lights. It hurts my eyes and I groan a little more. I know my parents are going to be pissed if they knew how late I slept today. What they'd hate more is how late it was when I went to bed. They'd question me, so I'd have to say I was watching movies or playing my games or something. I started up my game system and put in a random game. I played a little till I got to a certain point and I paused it, as if I was playing for hours. They would never tell the difference.

I grab my robe and head to the bathroom where I start the water. Nice and hot. Then I stripped down to my birthday suite and I stepped in. The hot water pierced my skin and burned, but I loved the sensation. I tried to make my daily shower quick so I could leave. I could feel my stomach growling for food. I quickly went to my room and tried to get my clothes on fast. I knew my dad hated my wardrobe, but it was my body and my money, so he could do nothing about it.

When I was younger, he used to control everything. How my hair was cut, what kind of clothing I wore, what my room looked like. I didn't notice it, but when I reached the age of 11, I started changing that on my own. I got a babysitting job. I started hanging pictures in my room and changed my room around. I started buying my own clothes. I mostly wore band-ts and black hoodies. I started wearing make-up. Eventually, I cut my once long shiny hair to be shoulder length and got my wind-swept bangs which turned into the new "emo-do" but I wear it because I like it. Then I dyed it. He hated that. He was giving into my growing independence. I dyed it crimson and I got little thin highlights of blonde through it. It was cool. He hated it. I loved that he hated it.

I tried to find something scary today since I was going with my friends shopping at the local mall. I wanted it to be sexy in case I saw a cute guy. I can't mix scary with sexy. I should go sexy. It's been almost a month and I'm definitely over my ex boyfriend. It's time to get someone new.

I dug through my drawers and my closet. I decided to wear my red and black plaid skirt. It was plaid, but it had solid black under it and most of all, weird little metal safety pins all over which added the right amount of metal. I pulled out a long sleeve black shirt. It was warm and comfy. I slipped on some black stockings to keep me warm, and I had to add my trade-mark. The black combat boots with red laces. Something I'm known for in school.

I changed my lip ring to a black plastic ring instead of the metal stud I had in last night. I combed my hair back behind my ears and slipped some dangling earrings in which had a black crucifix at the bottom. I did my make-up; thick, black eye-liner, black and grey smoky eye-lids. I don't use mascara, it's messy and my eye-lashes never seemed longer or thicker. I picked up my thin, smoky red sweatshirt and slipped it on. It was shorter than my sleeves, so I folded the shirt back on my sweatshirt which gave it a connected look, like they were made that way. I loved it. My dad would hate it.

I grabbed my cell-phone and purse packed with things I'd need. Then I walked up stairs and tried to act like I've been awake for a while. It didn't matter. My mom and dad were both asleep on the couches. My brother was watching T.V., but he didn't care if I was awake or not, and he wouldn't tell on me if he knew. He looked at me and grinned.

"Morning, Sunshine," He said grinning.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," I said through clenched teeth.

"You know I won't. Where are you going?" He asked looking at my clothing.

"Tell mom and dad I'm going shopping." I told him plainly, ignoring his question.

I didn't wait for a reply. I walked away and grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door. I called one friend. Ashley was her name. Hating her mom was her game.

"Hello?" A bored voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Ash-hole!" I tried to act cheery. I wasn't good at it.

"Were you really up that late last night?" She asked.

"Yep. I had a wild orgy with thirteen guys!" I joked as I hopped in the car and put on my seat-belt.

"Why didn't you invite me!?" She joked too. We both laughed.

"Look, I'll be over there in ten minutes. Call Sara, Alison, and Bridget and tell them I'm on my way, okay?" I demanded.

"What?! Am I your own personal slave now!?" She asked angrily.

"Yep. Now get on it or you don't get fed tonight." I tried to make her happy.

"Fine. See ya then." She droned as she hung up. I hung up too and put the phone in my purse. I started the car up and pulled out of the drive way.

I turned on my favorite radio station and let the music fill my car. I was in another world while driving. I knew what I was doing, but I was thinking. Things weren't normal lately. Quite creepy actually. I've been dreaming a lot. I've been sleeping through the night a lot. It's not normal for insomniacs. I've been waking up in other places. I've been sleep walking. The dreams are the worst. Last night was just terrible. I saw fangs smirking at me. Long, sharp canines dripping in crimson blood and wanting more. Cold blue eyes. I seen bodies all around me with the blood drained from them. I knew it wasn't real, but it scared me. The scene was still except for lips going over the fangs and showing them again and a tongue that ran around the mouth licking up the blood.

I didn't know what happened, but I was already at Ashley's and I got there safely and without being pulled over. I don't know how, but all I seen was her running up to the car and she got in. We drove off to pick up the others. It's a pain in the ass, but I'm the only one with a car.

The ride to the mall was loud. All of them talking and the radio going and all I could think about was blood. Why were vampires coming back into my life? I gave up the childish act a long time ago. I was done thinking about sucking blood and fangs and long black capes.

All my friends were shrouded in black. Only Ashley was wearing a skirt too. She had a clingy black v-neck shirt, a plain black mini and fishnets with little black slip ons with a long black trench. Sara was wearing black capris, black high-top converse, a black shirt with little red stars around it and a grey sweat shirt. Bridget was wearing a grey shirt, grey and black stripped pants with many zippers, some white slip-ons and a black sweatshirt. Alison was all black. Black jeans, plain black shirt, black sweatshirt, black skater shoes. All of our hair was a different color. Ashley's was plain and brown. Sara's was brown and had blonde highlights, Bridget had blonde with black streaks and Alison had plain blonde. We all had thick eyeliner and smoky eyes except for Bridget. She didn't like make-up.

At school, it was mainly us at the lunch table. We were the scary Goth people, but none of us felt gothic. We like black, red, white, and grey. We didn't like the bright cheery colors because they hurt our eyes. If we ever wore white, it was very little. We didn't like attention, but our gothic image suited us. Everyone left us alone and they wouldn't bother us. It also got some guys attention. Not the preppy and cheery guys that we hated, but another kind. They would sit at one end and we would sit at the other and they would look at us. That's how I met that bastard.

I came back to Earth and found myself heading off the freeway and on the way to the mall. My friends were bickering on which store to go to first. I knew where we were going already. The whole order. It was how we always went, but we always fought about it just to be a pain in the ass.

"We're here!" I yelled when rolling into the entrance. Their bickering got louder.

We entered the mall and we got the usual glances and sometimes stare except for people who dressed like us. We went in our normal order. We went to Wet Paint; the art shop, Castle Drac; the "Goth" store, Lilac; the incense and perfume store, Chord; the instrument shop, and X-foot; the extreme sports and footwear store. I finished shopping with new paint brushes, paint, gloves, shoelaces, earrings, lip-rings, and perfume, tons of incense, a new guitar strap, and new skateboard wheels. I was pretty happy with my haul and so where the rest of the girls. We went to the Food Court to finish up.

The food court was the best. There were tons of restaurants to go to, and there was the beautiful fountain in the middle that no one really sat at. The girls and I loved to sit there. It was our spot. We mostly went to different restaurants. I felt like Italian, so I went to Papa Pep's and got a slice of cheese pizza and a large Diet Coke. I have to keep my hot body. I met up with the rest of the girls in the middle and we ate our meal laughing and talking. Then I noticed Sara staring at someone.

"That guy..." She said.

"What?" Bridget asked.

"He's starting right at Anna." Sara continued.

The girls all started bickering to each other and they all confirmed that some guy was staring at me. I tried to act casual to look and I was betting that it was some old ugly guy and the girls were trying to fool me. I turned and seen an old guy staring at me. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"The old guy?" I whispered.

"No. He's in front of Papa Pep's." Alison whispered back.

I changed my vision more towards my favorite place to eat and sure enough, some guy was staring at me. He was actually cute. He looked about our age. He had pale skin, but he was thin and dressed in all black. He wore black pants with chains all over them, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots. His hair was down past his chin, mid-shoulder length and black with a few blonde streaks. His left eyebrow was pierced which led me to his eyes. They were cold but beautiful. They were an icy blue and they gave me chills. I quickly turned away and blushed. He was damn hot.

"Ooooo. Anna thinks he's cute!" Bridget yelled. I blushed more.

"I bet all of you did. He's probably not looking at me..." I said drifting off into my own little world.

I stood up and threw away my garbage and sucked down my soda. I wanted to see if he was really staring at me. I turned and looked at him, and his head was facing me and not towards the fountain. He was. It should have been creeped out, but he was just so cute. I walked back to the fountain where they were all giggling. I gave them the look of terror and they all got up and started walking with me. We left with all our things and I just couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They seemed so familiar.

The ride home was horrible. It was bad enough that we were all packed into the car, but to have tons and tons of bags with us? I sent each person off with a "See you on the first day of school!" And then they'd groan in annoyance. None of us were looking forward to school, but at least we finished our school shopping.

I got home and my parents were still sleeping, and my brother was still lying on the couch, watching T.V. I walked past them to my basement. I could see the darkness grabbing for me. I gladly walked into it. I knew the way to my room perfectly. I reached out my arms to make sure I didn't run into the door to my room. It pushed open when I hit it. My T.V. was still on, so I threw my bags on the floor and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and began to think.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to see him again. His eyes. They send chills down my spine. They were so harsh, yet beautiful. If there is a God, I prey that I see him again.

I stared at the ceiling for a second. I was bored. I stood up and turned on the light. I unpacked everything and turned off my game system. I turned on the cable and looked for something to watch. Nothing good. I turned on the computer and looked for a good chat to go into. I found very few people were in my favorite chat room titled "Black Days". There were people who went there all the time and once in a while, a newbie.

The person who started the chat was called "bloodluver71" and they were female. She was deeply consumed with the thought of darkness all the time to let the night creatures loose on humans who weren't so nocturnal, giving creatures of the night a winder variety of blood types that have soaked in sun. Yum, vitamin D. I was young when I first went in there. I was looking for something to do, and I was as disturbed as bloodluver71 at the time. Many people went there before me with the same thoughts as bloodluver71. They all claimed they were creatures of the night, and I said I was a vampire. I've always seemed as one of the most sophisticated and youngest members of the chat, and the usually referred to me as Kid. It changed eventually. I was very surprised to see that there were just a ton of regulars.

Enter Chat: Black Days

Lust4blood56: so, when are we taking over luver?

bloodluver71: as soon as i finish making this device

vamphater101: and what would this device be? will the moon be out always?

bloodluver71: not a chance wolfboy

missingTwilight: Why don't you try to make a cure to sunlight?

bloodluver 71: there already is one, but our poor vamp hands cant get enough money to buy it

missingTwilight: Then how do we have the internet? The computer and power costs money.

Lust4blood56: kid, it's a lot more money then you think

missingTwilight: Don't call me Kid, but how much is it?

vamphater101: around $20,000 plus a waiting list of around a century

missingTwilight: That's not that bad.

bloodluver71: but thats not all. the guy who made the cure also has to know why you want it, how desperate you are, and how anxious you are for it then he might shorted the waiting period for you.

Lust4blood: luver, who made it again? i forgot.

vamphater101: it was i, i'll admit it

missingTwilight: Why would a werewolf make a cure for sunlight that's meant for vamps when it is clearly an advantage to it when the final battle comes? You liar.

vamphater101: fine, you caught me.

Enter Chat: wantingsun51

missingTwilight: It's only reasonable wolfy.

wantingsun51: Is wolfboy trying to convince you that he made the cure, also?

Lust4blood56: yep

missingTwilight: It is completely irrational for a werewolf to try and find a cure for the sun.

wantingsun51: I have the cure. It works great.

bloodluver71: what did you have to do to get it?

wantingsun51: I had to do a lot.

I once believed I was the only literate creature to venture into the cyber space I now called my home page. When wantingsun51 came in, I found out that he was a regular also, but extremely literate with the use of big words. He's always been the most convincing vampire on there. I could talk to him all night about vampire life. He thought I wasn't a vampire, and he was right. I don't think he is one, but it's really intriguing to see these people act like this. To act like hungry-for-blood crazed people, like they actually drank blood. I've always wondered who these people really were, but nothing is ever learned.

Eventually vamphater101 and Lust4blood56 left by saying it was time for hunting, and that left wantingsun51, bloodluver71 and me alone. I talked with all of them for what seemed like an hour or two, but I glanced at the clock and it was almost three o' clock. It was a long longer than I intended.

bloodluver71: i was thinking about buying a guitar and trying to get into a band that only showed at night

wantingsun51: That is ridiculous. You'd have to play a day show eventually. If you were to do that, you should buy the cure.

missingTwilight: I really need to get to bed.

wantingsun51: I should too if I'm going to go into the sun again. I've loved the sun and I've even enrolled into a high school around here. School starts on Tuesday. It should be fun.

bloodluver71: i'll be left all alone then

bloodluver71: i guess it is about dinner time anyways.

missingTwilight: Well, I'll talk to you guys some other time.

wantingsun51: Oh, Twilight, remember, it's a small world.

Exit Chat: wantingsun51

bloodluver71: he is so amazing. i cant believe hes single

missingTwilight: Really?

bloodluver71: yep but it does matter...he's more interested in a human he saw today.

missingTwilight: Sorry, luv, but I have to get to bed.

bloodluver71: bye, kid.

missingTwilight: Bye.

Exit Chat

I stared at the blank screen as I wait for it to load on the members list. I looked up the screen name wantingsun51 and pulled up his profile. There was no picture. There was no information. Just one word and a sentence. "Vampire" was under occupation. "It's a small world for a vampire on a hunt. Mike" was under his favorite quote and the screen was plain with red font. Seeing that I wouldn't be able to get any information from his profile, I shut down my computer, changed into a black night-gown and flopped into bed. Thoughts began to swirl through my head. What could he mean that it's a small world? Did he want me to find out that he's on a hunt? Is he after me? Did he somehow find me? That's impossible. I just don't think he'd try to find me out of anyone. He's not a vampire. This is all just a silly game played by a bunch of immature adults and a few kids. I wonder what he looks like.

It's an odd feeling, waking up in the darkness. I couldn't see anything from the faint glow of my alarm clock. I knew it was daylight, but the few specks that landed in my room were caught by the floor. I felt around for the TV remote to supply some light, but I felt a hand instead.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned.

"I wanted to see you before school started...to say sorry." He mumbled.

It was Austin. I hated him for what he did to me. There was a time when I loved him, when he made me feel like I had everything to live for. We were just friends once. We'd stare at each other from the opposite sides of the table, and one day, I ended up sitting next to him and we talked. After that, we were always next to each other, or across from each other, but either way, we were talking about anything. Eventually, he asked me out, and I said yes. It was a horrible mistake. We would hold hands in the hall and kiss when we parted. We sometimes would say that we loved each other. It lasted for a while, but he did something so diabolical. He was disappointed when I said I wouldn't have sex with him in any way. He looked for alternatives. He found the school slut and they had their fun behind my back, but I caught him. The memory still in my head. Don't think about it.

"Just get out," I mumbled. I found the remote and turned on the TV.

"No, I want to talk to you." He demanded.

"Get out!" I yelled as I pushed him.

It was a bad thing when you angered him. He would get violent, but he never hit me before, no matter what I did. He would joke, but he never did. When he wanted something, he'd get violent for it. I never expected him to do anything.

He jumped back on the bed, on top of me. He pinned my hands down above my head and looked at me. His eyes were stern and cold. I glared at him and he just glared back.

"Just listen to me." He begged.

"No!" I yelled again. I spat in his face.

It seemed to go in slow motion as the spit flew into his face. The shock was great to him and he quickly whipped it off, leaving my hand free. I pushed him off me again and ran out of the room. What did he think he was doing? I put a chair in front of the door and ran into my bathroom and locked the door, hoping he wouldn't know I was in here, but it was obvious he did. He knocked on the door.

"Come on, Banana. I just want to talk." I didn't answer. "Please. It was just hormones. I love you, and you know that. I will always love you."

"Then you shouldn't have let your _hormones _get to you." I sneered. I heard him sigh.

"Just please, come out."

"What? So, you can rape me?!" I barked. He sighed again.

"Anna, come on." He pleaded.

"It's your fault. We are _never_ getting back together." I emphasized the word never.

"Fine. Fuck you." He mumbled through the door.

I didn't know what he was thinking. He sighed against the door and I could hear him walk away and he opened the door, slammed it and left. I unlocked the door and sighed as I drifted back to my room. It hurts so much to know that someone you loved cheated on you. It hurt a lot and I just couldn't trust him anymore. We were over, forever.

I began to think about what I should do with myself this year at school. Austin was the only guy I've had interest in that was in my school. Maybe I'll stay single till I go to college, if I go to college. What if there is a cute new guy? Or, should I go prep? Hell no. It'll be a cold day in hell when I go cheerleading for my football boyfriend. It'll be icy cold.

I had noting to do, so I decided to clean up my room and unpack my new stuff for the new year. I had bags and bags of new clothes and other stuff I wanted. I made room in my closet for new shoes and clothes. I also made room in my dresser. I unloaded little black mini skirts and some other dark colored ones. I neatly folded up a ton of new band t-shirts and placed them in spots. I pulled out a new pair of skateboarding shoes and bar laced them with shoe laces that were black with hot pink stars. I pulled out my favorite thing...a new trench coat. It was beautiful and comfortable. The best part was, it wasn't leather, but it looked like it was. Pleather.

After everything was put away and neat, I made my bed and laid out a bag from Pete's. Pete's was the skateboard shop down the street from my dilapidated house. It was a cool place to buy gear, but it also had a huge skate park. I finally bought a new skateboard, trucks, bearings, and grip tape. He pretty much gave me everything I needed up build my board. I started right away. I began to place everything in the right place making sure the grip tape was in the right design I wanted. This time, I went for a design that was criss-crossed lines making diamonds. It would be awesome to roll into school on this.

I finished making my skateboard and I looked for something else to do. It was only noon and the sun would be up and bright. I guess it would be nice to go swimming on the last day of freedom. I turned off the T.V. and flicked the light switch off while I walked out. I crawled up the stairs and into the sun. I winced in pain. It was bright and my brother, Anthony, laughed at me as he watched T.V., eating a sandwich. I glared at him. I stood up straight in my black nightgown and went the pantry and pulled out a package of s'mores pop-tarts. My favorite. I watched a show he had on while I ate.

"Let's go swimming." I said, chewing.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"It's nice out, and I want to enjoy my freedom." I mumbled.

"Where will we go then?"

"To Hanley Public Pool. They just put in a diving board this year." I tempted him.

"Let's go then!" He yelled as a jumped up.

I watched him as her started running around to get ready. I never saw anyone with so much adrenaline from the idea of going swimming. He ran outside to our bathing-suite rack and handed me mine as he ran to the bathroom to put his on. I walked down the stairs and into my bathroom and put it on. I felt silly wearing this, but my mom bought it for me. It was black at least. It was just a black halter-top bikini with flames on it. I was so relived that the bottoms weren't a thong, but they had the ridiculous flames on them too. I put my suit on and slipped a pair of jean shorts on and a black t-shirt over them. I picked out a pair of black flip-flops that were ratty and old. They were extremely comfortable, though. I brushed my hair up and tied it with a large black hair-tie.

I grabbed a couple beach towels and threw them in a bag along with sun block. I walked back upstairs and my brother was waiting at the door in his blue swim trunks, a white t-shirt, and cobalt blue rubber flip-flops. He was smiling widely and it scared me a little. No one should be this happy to go swimming in a public pool where people pee a lot. I sighed.

"Let's go." I said plainly as I walked to the car.

He fallowed close behind me as I hopped in the car and he did the same. We buckled our seatbelts and he messed with the radio once I started it up. I drove off and we didn't talk. I was thinking. It was still stuck in my mind what wantingsun51 could mean. It's a small world? Did he want to say that it's a small world for a vampire on a hunt? Is he a real vampire? Is he hunting _me_? That's ridiculous. Is this real at all, or no? Is there really a cure?

All these questions flooded my head as I drove. I didn't notice my brother mooning another car. When I did, I didn't bother yelling at him. I just sighed kept ignoring him. Then I saw Austin. He was walking down the street and I wanted to badly to run him over. His head was down and he had his hands in his pocket. He looked like he was trying to get attention. Idiot.

We arrived at the pool and he ran to the entrance. I pulled out $4 and walked in. He was waiting for me. I handed the clerk the money and walked in. I was surprised that it wasn't that crowded. There were a few people there, and a couple I knew. Otherwise, there were younger kids that I didn't know, and a boy about my age. The boy from the mall. I gasped when I saw him.

He looked gorgeous in the sun. His skin was pale, but it made his eyes look so bright. He was sitting in a lounge chair in the oddest stance. His hands rested on his thighs where his black swim-trunks were and he looked like he was staring at the sun. Away from me this time. I sighed at his beauty. Then I immediately wanted to slap myself.

What would a gorgeous boy like him want with someone like me? He wasn't staring at me yesterday because he was interested. He was staring because I looked like some gothic whore! I felt so stupid. I wanted to run away, but I was here with Anthony, and I brought him here.

I found a spot in the sun while Anthony run and jumped in the pool with a loud "Cannonball." I shook my head and saw that the blue-eyed angel was looking. I laid out my towel on a lounge chair and began taking off my shirt and shorts. I kicked off my flip-flops and sat at the edge of the pool. I dipped my feet in and glanced to the angel, and he was looking at me. I was surprised that it made me uncomfortable. It seemed like he wanted to kill me or something. I tried to act casual and looked in the pool. Then I felt a splash. Anthony was in the pool staring at me. He splashed me.

"You little ass." I mumbled to him.

"Get in here then!" He yelled at me grinning.

I glared at him then stood up and walked away. I sat down on my towel and laid down. I stared at the sky and tried to make images out of the light fluffy clouds. He knew he was going to try to provoke me. I waited, silently.

"Come on, Anna! You said we were going swimming. Not tanning!" He yelled at me from the pool.

"Just shut up." I said as I sat up.

He glared at me, sitting there. I stood up and sighed. I walked over to the diving board. I looked at how deep it was. I looked at how high the board was. I looked at Anthony watching me. I glanced to see the angel glaring at me. I walked up the ladder to the board. I walked to the end and dived off. The water was surprisingly warm. I swam back up and gasped for air. I swam around to Anthony.

"Happy now?" I said to him.

He nodded ferociously and splashed me. We had a splashing fight and we swam for hours. The angel failed to move from his spot once. He also failed to achieve a tan. It was around five when Anthony and I got out of the pool and started to leave. The angel still sat there, staring at the sun. He began to creep me out. How can a male model creep me out? I walked out with Anthony and went home. I went in and my dad was sleeping on the couch. My parents are always sleeping.

I went downstairs to my room. I turned on the light and looked at my ridiculous swimsuit and my hair. I needed to change it up tomorrow. I started planning my outfit to pass time. I then started planning my hair. I decided to leave it down. I looked at earrings and decided on my hot pink lip ring and some black ball studs. I turned on my game system and played that for a while. I was bored. My phone started ringing. It was Austin. I picked it up to tell him to go away.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I hung up.

I began to think. I picked up my phone and started searching through the numbers. I found the name Maddy. I clicked talk and heard the rings. No one answered. I tried again. This time I heard a click and a voice.

"Hello?" A frail voice asked.

"Hey. How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Just dandy. I'm now completely bald." She said.

"Do you want me to bring you a wig, Maddy?" I tried to lighten the situation.

"No. I'd rather you didn't come to see me though." She said.

"You know I can't do that. I'll come see you after dinner, okay?" I explained.

"Please don't. I don't want anyone to see me like this." She tried to convince me.

"No. I'm coming and you can't do anything about it." I put it straight.

"Fine. Bring me chocolate though." She requested.

"Fine. I'll see you soon then." I said.

"Bye then." She said.

"Bye." We hung up.

Maddy was my friend. My best friend. She hasn't been seen that much since she's been going to chemotherapy. It made me cry thinking that she might die, but we all tried to stay strong for her. I let some tears escape my face as I picked out some clothes to wear. I decided some blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt and my grey hoody. I grabbed my purse with all my money and such in it and shoved my phone in there too. I walked up-stairs and dinner was almost done.

"Mom, I'm going to go visit Maddy. I'll eat a sandwich later, okay?" I said after kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine." She sighed.

I walked out the door to my car and went to the gas-station and got some gas along with bars of chocolate. I played the price and drove off towards Maddy's house. Her parents were home and I knocked on the door. Mrs. Wolf answered.

"Hi Mrs. Wolf." I said trying to seem happy.

"Oh, hi Anna. Maddy's waiting for you." She said stepping aside to let me in.

"Is the chemo working?" I asked as I stepped in.

"They're not sure. She's enrolled and they're allowing her to wear a hat all the time. I don't think you'll see her out of a wheel-chair. She's so weak." She explained leading me in.

"Well, if you need any help, I'll be glad to." I offered.

"Thank-you. She's in her room." She said, motioning to the hall.

"Okay. Thanks." I said walking down the hall.

I entered her room and it was clean. The bed was made but there was a weak little body in it. It was Maddy. All her hair abandoned her body and she smiled at me. I smiled back holding in my tears. It was hard to see her like this. She has no hair, eyebrows, or eyelashes. I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Where's my chocolate?" She joked.

"What? You only want me for my chocolate?" I said pulling it out.

"Damn straight!" She said smiling. I gave her some.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to choose a hat to wear." She said looking at the hats on her lap.

"Well, which ever one you choose, you'll look great." I said smiling.

"Not so great with a wheel-chair." She told me pointing to one in the corner.

"You're wrong! Those things are fun to roll around in! No wheelies though." I winked.

We talked about so many things. She was worried that everyone would treat her like she was as delicate as a feather. We joked and I tried to make her happy. When I left, she just kept smiling and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I gave her and her mother hugs before I left and went home. I wasn't hungry, so I went straight to bed. I had a lot of stress from Maddy, school, Austin, and now this Angel that was haunting me. His eyes were in my mind, glaring, as I tried to sleep.


	2. Daydreams and Photographs

Beep! Beep! The annoying whine of my alarm clock woke me up. It was the first day of school, but I didn't feel that ache in my stomach that I usually got. I struggled to find the snooze button as it kept its screech at a normal rate. I turned it off instead when I saw that I slept through ten minutes of cries. I struggled to get up and get ready. I did my normal rituals such as taking a shower, getting dressed, my make up and such. It came to putting my earrings in and I knew which ones they would be. I changed my lip ring. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked normal to my surprise. I had baggy blue jeans on and a grey, clingy, t-shirt. I slipped on my grey and black stripped hoody and I began grabbing things I'd need for school. My plain black messenger bag was already packed, so I grabbed my purse and packed it up. I put in a comb, make-up, cell phone, and money. I made sure I had it packed right before I threw it into my bag also. I picked up a grey beanie and slipped it over my damp hair and then I shoved my feet in my new shoes. I grabbed my newly designed skateboard and ran up the stairs.

I saw Anthony sitting at the table eating cereal. I went in the pantry and pulled out a granola bar and pulled the wrapper off of it and threw it away. I shoved it in my mouth as I arranged my bag to swing over my shoulder. I took a bite and munched on it as I went to the door. I opened it and turned to look at Anthony.

"Later kid. Have fun at school," I said, waving. He nodded back.

Hanley High School was just down the road from my house. A few blocks. Anthony was still in middle school which was further away, but that's what school busses are for. I didn't feel like wasting gas and money for parking just to use my car. Besides, I loved skateboarding there.

I slapped my skateboard to the ground and put my right foot on it and starting pushing with my left to get me rolling. I gained speed fast as I started heading down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. It was still a little dark out, but the cool air felt refreshing.

I felt my mind wandering again. I really didn't need to think about the past. Today was a new day, and I have a fresh start. I saw the school coming closer to me as I rolled myself down. I seen tons of teachers and kids going in and when I reached the door, I stepped off my board and kicked it up. I grabbed the trucks and walked in. I found my locker easily and opened the lock I put on it during registration. I threw my bag in and started pulling out folders, notebooks, and a pencil case. I threw them all to the bottom of my locker and picked up a purple folder and a matching purple notebook. I opened the folder and pulled out my schedule. I then grabbed my pencil case and looked for my first class in room 18. It was Spanish III.

I walked glumly to my class wishing I hadn't taken Spanish in the first place or chose to take Spanish IV next semester so I could take AP classes in my senior year. I could tell that my classes were going to keep me pretty busy this year and the year to come. That sucks.

I took a seat and noticed two new boys. One was plain. His hair was blonde and his eyes a cold blue. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and plain white shoes. He was free of any piercings and looked completely normal. The other drew my attention and I couldn't stop staring at him. He was a pale god. A true vision of beauty. The Mona Lisa should have been of him. It was the angel. My blue eyed, black haired, pierced angel. My heart began pounding in my chest wanting to get out and do something. I could feel it beating against my ribs, bursting them. His back was to me, but I knew it was him.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I jumped. It was Alison. She stared down at me glancing at the angel and smirked. She sat down next to me and smiled at me. She kept glancing at him. I stared at her blankly as this continued. She turned in her seat and opened her mouth. I knew she wasn't going to say anything to me, so I cupped my hand over her mouth. She struggled and pulled my hand off.

"What are you doing to me?!" She whispered to me.

"Don't you dare." I whispered back.

She smiled and evil smile and stood up. She walked over to the ordinary boy. I didn't notice how pale he was. He was whiter than me, whiter than the angel. He was paper. She stood in front of him and held out a small hand. She was covered in darkness, but she looked friendly.

"Hi. I'm Alison. Welcome to Hanley High. What's your name?!" She said bouncily. She sounded happy.

"I'm Mike. Mike Steel." He sounded scared as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mike." Alison said grinning. She walked to the angel and held out her hand to him. "Hi. I'm Alison. Welcome to Hanley High. What's your name?!" She repeated.

"Constantine Black." He said glumly, looking down, not taking her hand.

She waited for him to take her hand, and when he didn't, she walked away and sat next to me mouthing "Okay," and roller her eyes. She seemed to glare at him the rest of the period. Like he was a disease and didn't want him in our school. She didn't take kindly to someone who was rude to her, no matter who they were.

I tried to pay attention to class, but my eyes somehow would wander to his seat. The words of my teacher flooded my ears but escaped and never processed in my brain. I became entranced by the boy. He seemed to be listening, but he leaned back in the desk and looked bored. He fiddled his fingers and the long sticks seemed _too_ graceful.

I didn't notice that I was in my own world and that I was zoning out. I seen Alison leaning over to me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay attention to her. She whispered something. Then she pushed me. I looked at her and I came back.

"You're drooling..." She whispered.

It took me a second to comprehend what she said. I felt it dripping and I wiped it off on my sleeve. I could feel my face heating up and I could tell my face was turning red with the way Alison was staring at me. I turned my focus to the teacher and tried my hardest not to look at him. It was painful. I couldn't hear her words as they just fell around me. My mind began to wander and so did my eyes. Everyone stood up, so I fallowed. Everyone grabbed their stuff. I did the same. She began pointing us out and making us sit. One by one we sat down. She pointed to the angel. He sat down quietly and just glared forward at the board. She continued seating us. She pointed to me and sat me next to him. I gulped and I was reluctant to sit.

She seated Alison behind me, and the other new boy to the other side of me. I knew I couldn't stare at Constantine any more. He'd notice and get pissed off. Alison kept poking my back making sure that I wasn't day dreaming. The teacher was going through her check-list and asking us to choose a Spanish name. Constantine chose the name Jesus. It couldn't be more perfect. I chose the name Isabel. The name I've had every year. Alison chose Rosa. Mike chose Diego.

I could feel my hands sweating as I sat there. I tried not to look at him, but I seemed to be going crazy. I could feel my face getting damp as the sweat rolled down my temples. He sat there. He looked annoyed. The teacher's words never reached me, but I continued to act like I was listening. I was relieved when the bell rang. Alison laughed at me. I smacked her.

I returned to my locker and picked out blue items for my next class, calculus. I groaned as I looked for room 37. I found it and groaned to see my worst nightmare, or dream. Constantine was there. He sat in the same stance he did in Spanish. He sat on the far left of the class room, in the back. I decided it would be best if I didn't know he was there. I sat on the side close to the door, far away from him, and one seat up. He couldn't see him and I felt my heart ache for his beauty. The room started to fill up, and I sat there waiting. I heard someone sit next to me, and they were facing me.

"Hey. I'm Mike. You're in my Spanish class, right?" It was the new boy.

"Yeah. I'm Anna." I said looking straight ahead. I could here my monotone voice.

"Well, I'm new here and I'm having a hard time finding my classes. Have you been here long?" I nodded. "Do you think you could help me find my classes? I have..." I turned to look at him since he didn't seem to stop talking. His voice faded as I seen the angel. He seemed to be glaring at me, or at Mike.

The bell rang, and he stopped talking and turned around in his seat. I was relieved. I was able to turn in my seat and Constantine was out of my view. I looked around and was heart broken to see that none of my friends were in my class. All I had was Mike, the pest, and Constantine, my executioner.

Class was easier when I forgot about Constantine. My mind didn't flood from ideas of talking to him or what I'd say or how he'd react. I felt like a fool from those ideas. I concentrated on my math and things went well. She let us stay in our seats. It was good and bad. I didn't have to see Constantine, but then Mike was next to me. Class seemed to fly by after that.

I began to feel my mind drifting when the teacher let us work on homework. I didn't feel like working because it was probably going to be the only homework I would have tonight. The bell rang loud and I jumped. I quickly stood and grabbed my stuff and Constantine was already gone. Mike was standing next to me, talking. I just walked away. I'm a bitch.

I quickly went to my locker and threw in my stuff, but shoved my folder with the packet in my bag. I pulled out my wallet from my purse and walked to lunch. The best part of the day was lunch because I could talk with my friends, but my thoughts wandered to Austin. Would he sit there?

I hate school lunches. I would never dream of standing in line for a greasy meal of trash and leftovers. I went to the vending machine and bought a granola bar and apple juice. Yum. I turned around and none of my friends were at the table. Someone was. I didn't look who it was. I just went and sat down on the same side as them. I ignored them since I thought it was Austin. From the corner of my eye, I could see that their hair was long and black. I looked over and it was Constantine. He was eating a sandwich. He was staring at me. I blinked at him while I opened my granola bar. He just stared at me like it wasn't weird. My friends began to fill in the table and talk and so did some of the boys. I didn't notice my friends talking to me till one pushed me. I fell off the table. Talking ceased in our area and everyone looked at me. Some stood up.

"What the hell!" I yelled at them. They laughed.

"Are you okay?" A strange new voice asked. It had an odd accent. It was Constantine and he was standing over me. His voice was sweet and sleek.

"I'm fine." I said. He held out his hand and I used it to help me up.

"I'm Constantine." He kept holding my hand.

"Anna." I replied. He smiled and I melted. It was so beautiful. His mouth spread far and touched his eyes. I had an urge to kiss him. He sat back down and continued eating. I sat down and talked to my friends. They giggled. "What?" I asked.

"He's the guy from the mall." Ashley whispered in my ear.

"So?" I replied.

"He must like you," Sara said. I gave her a "Shut up!" look. I glanced at Constantine, and he was smirking. I blushed. His smirk was better than his smile. Heartache.

The conversations seemed to float around me while I fell into a black void of thought. Constantine, my dream guy come true. How my heart ached for him.

Lunch ended quickly and I rushed to my next class, Creative Writing. One of my favorite classes. I went in and I sat down quickly, slouched in my chair. I love to sit in the back of the room in the corner. I sat near the window. The class began filling and someone sat next to me. I didn't look, I just stared into space.

"I'm sorry if I bother you." A sweet voice. I snapped my head towards them.

"What?" I asked.

"In my home country...It's common to...stare..." Constantine choked out.

"Oh." I felt stupid. I cut him off. I was just surprised that he kept talking to me. He had is mouth open to still talk.

"Class. This is creative writing. If you do not belong here, you have thirty seconds to get to your class. Now go." Mr. Shadow said. Three students rushed out of the room.

"I'll tell you later." Constantine whispered.

Everyone became silent as Mr. Shadow stared into the class. We all turned into our seats and waited. He just stared each of us down and waited.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm in love, but not with you. When we broke up, you thought I cried, but all I did was another guy." He recited.

Everyone remained silent from shock. We waited as he watched us. He turned around and wrote it on the board.

"This is creative, but not what we will be doing." He said as he crossed it out.

The class giggled a little. I did to. He started the class by reading Hemmingway. He showed us books we'd be reading, and I paid attention. My mind didn't wander, but sometimes my eyes did. I could see from the corner of my eye, Constantine looking at me. I'd glance at him, and I'd see his eyes move down right away. His cheeks would flare a brilliant shade of pink and I wanted to laugh at him. I kept myself from doing so.

"Now, class, our first assignment will be to write an essay." The class groaned. "Wait! Wait! An essay on two of your favorite books, by two different authors. Simple enough? Just write about what draws you towards these two books, and then compare the writing styles. It will be graded, so do you're best. It will be due next week, Friday. It's not a hard topic. So, don't go piss and groan over it." He explained. A slut named Alicia raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What other projects will we be doing?" She asked.

"Well, we will write a short story on our own. Minimum of ten pages. Then, we will do a partner story. You will choose one partner and you will take turns writing a story that will be about fifteen pages in length. That exercise is to see how two writing styles clash. Fifteen pages is not hard. After that, we will read a few books and look at different writing styles." He explained.

The class continued and he asked us to do a short exercise. We wrote a short story about an animal. He wasn't going to grade it because it was just a sample. I wrote mine about a wolf hunting in the wilderness and coming across a camp of humans. He lectured us about the types of writing styles and the bell rang.

"Get out of here!" Mr. Shadow yelled.

I scrambled to get out. I didn't want to be late for my number one favorite class. Then, I remembered Constantine. I turned around, but Alicia was talking to him. I couldn't hear them well, but I heard "partner story" and I knew what she was asking. I just walked away glumly. Alicia wanted him, and Alicia was going to get him. I really hated her.

I rushed to my locker and threw my writing stuff in it. I grabbed the usual things I'd need for painting; a notebook and my pencil case. I walked in and seen a familiar face sitting at a table. I ran up and hugged them from behind.

"Anna!" Maddy's voice was raspy as she tried to yell my name.

"How ya doing?" I asked, sitting next to her wheel chair.

"Not so good. I just got to school a few minutes ago. Had to meet with the Doc. He said the chemo might not be working. The cancer should have been gone now..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down.

"Don't worry. You'll get through it." I smiled at her. A false smile. She returned one to me.

The bell rang and I looked around. No Constantine, but a Mike instead. He sat next to me. Without Constantine filling up my mind, I noticed how cute he was. His face looked boyish and his eyes were a perfect shade of cold blue. His hair wasn't long, but it was shaggy and layered around his face. His hair was an amazing honey blonde and it framed his face in an angelic way. I didn't notice it, but he did have a piercing. A lip-ring in the middle of his plump lower lip. He was so pale, too.

"Hey," He said sitting next to me. He was cute, but he didn't compare to Constantine. He was an angel, but Constantine was a fallen, and fallen angels are sexier.

"Hey," I replied after a second.

"You like art?" He asked.

"No. I'm only here to eat paint." I said, scarcastically. He laughed.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a crooked smile.

The bell rang and we turned to the teacher. She had eighteen easels with 18 small canvases on them. Each had a chair in front of it and a table next to it with a painting pad. There was a large table at the front of the classroom with many colors.

"May we begin?" She asked the remaining kids that were talking. They shut up and she continued. "I want a painting sample, and this will also tell me a little about your personality. First, picture your favorite idea. Whether it is a spaceship or a guillotine. Just think about it. Now, choose an easel and draw it, freehand. Then get the color paints you'll need and paint! Go!" She said.

We all scrambled to get an easel. I grabbed two while Maddy had her wheel chair rolled up to one. I knew he would do it, but Mike grabbed the other one next to me and started drawing. I wasn't sure what my favorite idea was. I began to think. I drew a hilly valley and a large circle in the sky. I drew a figure in front of it. I didn't know why, but it was my favorite image. I went and got yellow, grey, black, white, a light green, and a dark green. I started dotting the grass with a regular sized brush with dark green. Then I added smaller dots of light green in it. I made small grey craters on my large moon. Next, I mixed yellow with a tiny bit of grey to make it darker then applied it to my moon. I painted a nose black and added a tinge of grey and white around the edges to make a shine. I colored teeth and fur. I ran back for pink. I mixed it with grey to make it darker and applied it to the ears. I was done just as others were finishing. My image of the wolf howling at the moon was beautiful. The wolf was in the front of the painting with the hilly valley behind it. The large moon was covered up a little by the hills, but it was amazing. I looked at Maddy's and it was her with hair. I held back a giggle. I looked at Mike's and it looked like two people kissing. Mrs. Grey, our teacher, came up and looked at mine.

"Wow, Anna. This is beautiful. Let it dry and tomorrow, you'll sign it." She smiled and stared at my wolf.

Maddy and Mike looked at it too. They finished their paintings and Maddy's looked a lot like her. Mike's looked like him kissing a girl with crimson hair. _You jerk_, I thought.

We started placing our paintings on a drying board where they wouldn't be touched. She pulled out three ribbons. I looked over the other paintings. Some were terrible while some were nice. I didn't look them all through before she started talking.

"These are rewards for the best paintings for today. First place goes to Anna." She announced, handing me a ribbon. She motioned towards my painting and I heard a few 'wows.' "Second, to Alicia." I didn't notice she was here. She handed Alicia the ribbon and motioned towards hers. It looked like the opposite of mine! There was a hilly valley with the same technique for grass, and a large sun with a tiny silhouette of a boy with its arm going in front of its face. Cheat. "Third goes to Mike." She handed him the ribbon and motioned towards his.

It was him kissing a girl. Me! My mouth hung open and I glared at him. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran out. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I whirled around to see Alicia.

"So, you're taking Mike _and_ Constantine?" She asked with a stuck-up look.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, Constantine said that you two were going to be partners in Creative and now Mike has that painting that is obviously you." She pointed out. I realized why Constantine claimed me as his partner. He didn't like Alicia either.

"Well, I _am_ partners with Constantine, but I don't know what Mike is doing. I have to go." I walked away before I punched her in the face.

I went to my locker and grabbed my bag. I shoved all my homework for the night in it and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed my skateboard and started rolling down the hall. The school was practically empty. I wasn't really paying attention when I ran into someone. I fell backwards and my skateboard went rolling down the hall. I sat up to see it was Constantine.

"Owe." He said as he looked up. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention." His accent was so sweet. He got up quickly and ran down the hall to my skateboard. He brought it back to me.

"Thanks," I said getting up. I grabbed it and noticed he had a skateboard. "You don't live far?" I asked.

"No. Just down the road. It's over there." He said pointing down my road. "But I forgot something in my locker, so I was going back, and the teacher started yelling at me for skateboarding, but I wasn't skateing!" He explained.

"They were yelling at _me_, Einstein." I replied.

"I realize that now." He said, staring at me.

"Why did you tell Alicia that I was your partner for the story?" I asked glaring. I wanted him to admit his hate for the witch.

"Well...ummm..." He looked down looking for an excuse. He started walking to his locker hoping I'd go away. I walked with him. "The girl likes me, but I don't like her!" He came up with.

"So. Now she thinks we're _dating_." I said. He stopped at his locker. It was across the hall from me and down some.

"I'm sorry." He said doing his combination.

"I'm going to be the school slut soon." I sighed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, opening his locker and searching through it.

"Because Alicia thinks we're _dating _and Mike has a crush on me and drew us kissing in art." I mumbled. I didn't bother mentioning Austin.

"You seem to be popular with the guys." He joked, smiling as he pulled out paper.

"Not funny." I said, walking away. I heard him slam his locker and run after me.

"But, do you think that's a lie?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. "It's just a fluke that you randomly think of me at a time of crisis and Mike just happens to think I'm dead sexy." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can't blame him," He said smirking. Was he_ flirting_?

"Right," I said throwing open the door. He fallowed.

"Why do you think so badly of yourself?" He asked.

"Because," I tried to think.

"Because why?" He was persistent.

"I just do," I was having trouble.

"Give me one reason and I'll drop it." He said looking at me.

"I'm..._disturbed_." I said thinking of my sleeping habits.

"So. A lot of people are. Now, what else?" He was getting on my nerves.

"You said I only needed one reason. There you go!" I replied, slamming down my skateboard and stepped on it.

"Fine. Where do you live?" He asked.

"Why? Are you going to stalk me?" I joked.

"Yes. I'm going to stalk you and murder you in your sleep," He joked too.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I said to myself turning down our street. He heard.

"Death is never a good thing," He said glumly.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"A lot of people do." He explained while riding next to me.

"I know," I tried to get off the topic. We were quiet as we rode down the street.

"Nice weather," He said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. My house is right here. Bye." I said, speeding up and going in my driveway. I waved to him as he passed and I watched him to see his house a little down the road. What a day.

My homework was done. It was still daylight. I could see that the clouds were guarding the sun from my tiny basement window. I felt like sitting outside. I felt like reading. I began thinking about the essay Mr. Shadow wanted us to write. I wondered what books I liked the most. I looked at my large bookshelf at every title and pulled the books out half way that I loved the most. I went through them again and pushed in ones that didn't seem like my favorites. I ended up with Dracula by Bram Stoker and Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wayne Jones. Two extremely different books. It was still light out when I was done. I grabbed Howl's Moving Castle and went up the stairs and out the door.

I heard the annoying chirps of birds and the giggle of children playing. I sat down and let myself lean against the giant Oak in the front yard. I opened up to the first page and my eyes began scanning the page. I knew the words. I said them in my mind, but they seemed to slip out when I heard the roar and clicks of a skateboard. I glanced to see Constantine in his driveway doing manuals and other tricks. I got a good look at his house, and I didn't remember seeing a "For Sale" sign in the front yard. I don't even remember seeing any large moving trucks. Maybe they moved in while I was hibernating over summer. The more I thought about it. The more it bugged me.

My eyes seemed to be drawn to him. His board started rolling away from him and he fell. I couldn't help but giggle, and he looked at me. I instantly directed my attention to my book, as if I didn't even know he was there. I could hear him getting up and rolling on his board. The sound seemed to grow in my ears. I heard a pop and the sound of feet clashing with grass for one, two steps. Then cement for one, two, three, four, five, six steps. Then grass again for one, two, three, four, five steps. They grew louder and closer each time. I knew what he was doing.

"What are you reading?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Oh! Umm...Howl's Moving Castle," I said, trying to act surprised.

"That's a good book," He replied, sitting down next to me. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Yeah. It's for Mr. Shadow's essay. Thought I might get an idea of what it was about again," I told him. It was the truth.

"Yeah. I'm going to do Fallen Angels and Sweetblood," He explained.

"I have never hard of those books," I said, feeling dumb.

"Really? Fallen Angels is by Walter Dean Myers and Sweetblood is by...uhhh...let me think,"

"Drawing a blank?"

"Yeah. I think..."

"Well, what's Fallen Angels about?"

"Well, this guy, he goes to war in Vietnam, and it's about his experience and stuff,"

"Really...Well, I'm doing this and Dracula,"

"Dracula? That book confused me,"

"Really? It does get kind of boring in some parts, but when you just ignore the stuff they're saying and just pay attention to what's happening, it's really good," I'm rambling.

"Huh." He tried to sound like he understood the mash of words I just spit out.

"Well, what's Sweetblood about?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation from getting awkward.

"Well, this girl, she has diabetes and she gets involved with a guy who says he's a real vampire and she let's things get out of hand and she has a sort of...revelation."

"What is it with us and vampires?" I asked, noticing the coincidence.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the whole blood sucking thing."

"Wow. That hawt," I joked, sounding sarcastic.

"That's it! It's by Pete Hautman!" He said it a little enthusiastically.

"I've heard of him," I said. I then began to think about him moving here.

"Yeah. He's a great writer,"

"You know what? I don't ever remember seeing a "For Sale" sign in your front yard. Or seeing a giant moving van unloading crap to fill your house,"

"You really don't remember?"

"Nope,"

"Not about the moving stuff,"

"What?"

"Well, my dad has lived here since before I was born. He went on a trip and met my mom, brought her home, married her, got her pregnant, she missed her family, went back to her home country, and I hardly ever seen my dad. I was here for a while when I was younger. I thought you'd remember me. Well, it has been a long time," He explained.

"What?" I was confused.

"My mom taught me English when I was very young. When I was six, I lived here for a year. I was mad because I had to go back. I remember you. Back then, you weren't shrouded in black and your hair was brown,"

"Why do you remember me, and I don't remember you?"

"Well, you were my only friend, but you had a lot," Maybe that's why his eyes seemed familiar.

"It's kind of amazing how we both end up being creatures of the night." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I thought it would scare some kids away. Worked in my home country,"

"It works here, but you find more people trying to keep people away. The annoying people are starting to get immune to it now,"

"Yeah," There seems to be something he wanted to say, but wasn't going to.

"Are you a vampire?" It slipped out.

"Yes," He smirked.

"What kind of blood do you like?" What was I doing?

"Young womens blood. The creepy type," He was joking around.

"Really?" I made myself sound bored.

"Yep. I vant to suck your vlud!" He said leaning closer. I leaned away. He laughed. I did to.

"You really are disturbed,"

"Not as much as you,"

"True,"

He smile and licked his lips. His two lip rings glistened from the spit. His eyes looked into mine and it seemed awkward. I closed my book knowing I wouldn't be reading from it anytime soon.

"It's weird," He broke the silence.

"What is?"

"Your eyes,"

"_My_ eyes?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. They're so dark. Almost seem black,"

"So,"

"It's actually beautiful. A black abyss, you can say,"

"Ha! You're silly," I couldn't believe he was saying that.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then a large drop of something slapped him in the face, and he stopped. He put his hand to his face and wiped it off. Water. He looked up and so did I. God has blessed me with rain and they fell from the heavens.

"It's raining. Better go," I said, getting up and walking off.

I got inside and made sure my book wasn't damaged and looked out the window. The rain was smashing into the Earth and Constantine was still in my front yard, starting at the ground. He held his hands out, palm up, and looked into the sky. Was he enjoying the rain, or was he asking "Why?" Why what? He then picked up his board and walked slowly into his home.

I walked downstairs with my book and into my room. I flopped on my bed and thought. Constantine popped into my head. Why can't I remember him? I slid off my bed into a little cubby of my computer desk. I pulled out some of the scrap books me and my mom made when I was younger. I looked for the oldest one. I found an old grey one with fancy gold lettering that said "Memories" and started flipping through it. My mom was a manic when it came to taking pictures. I was her first, and they didn't think she would be able to conceive another. They tired for years when Anthony came along.

I flipped through the pages and some where baby pictures and they all had my age listed under it. I looked at how it grew. From months to years. It was in chronological order. I skipped a few pages and found myself at four. I skipped a few more and I was at six. I saw pictures of friends and me. One was my party. There were a bunch of kids I recognized as people who are friends and who were. I didn't recognize one boy sitting next to me. I looked closer. His hair was black and short, but his eyes were red. I looked at more and most of the eyes were red. I seen a few where I was with other kids and he was alone. Was I really that much of a bitch when I was little?

I couldn't find one picture where his eyes weren't red. I came to one. It made me gasp. My first kiss. I began laughing. It was with the boy. Our eyes were open. They weren't red either. Mine were the big brown doe eyes I've always had and his were very light blue. Constantine? That couldn't possibly be Constantine. Could it? Thoughts were flooding my head. I pulled out some of the photos but left the kissers taped to the paper. I threw on a black rain coat and went up-stairs. I walked out the door and straight across the lawn, across the street, to the front of his house. I knocked on the door and a man answered. I never saw the man who lived here before. His hair was blond and his eyes a cold blue, like Constantine's. He was average, but a little chubby. He looked at me like I was a disease.

"Yes?" He said.

"Umm. Hi Mr. Black. Is Constantine in?" I asked.

"Yeah. Down the hall. Last door on the right," He told me, stepping aside and motioning towards a hall filled with pictures.

"Okay. Thank you," I tried to be curious, stepping in.

I rubbed my shoes on the carpet where a bunch of shoes laid and walked in. It smelt of cigarettes and peppermint. It was an odd combination, and I was surprised to find that I liked it. I walked down the hall and it was dim from the tiny light in the center, but I could see pictures. There were many of a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes. They weren't as cold as Constantine's, but just as pretty. She had very full lips and a slender body. She had a kind face. I moved on to see her with a child. He looked like the boy in my photos. I kept on walking.

I came to a door with pictures on it. Mostly band logos and brands of clothing and skateboard. I could spot a few pictures of him and his family. I pushed the door open and seen him sitting at his desk. It had clothes all over. His blankets and pillows were dark blue and it was messy. The walls were grey and so was the carpet. There were tons of pictures and posters all over along with video games and movies lying around. There was a huge bookshelf much like me own. I spotted a pair of rubber ducky boxers and giggled a little. He didn't know I was there because his headphones were on and blasting music. I could hear them from where I stood. I smiled and crept up on him. I grabbed his headphones.

"Dad!" He yelled as he turned around. He paused when he saw me.

"Sorry. My names Anna,"

"I...I know," He felt silly.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah,"

"So am I,"

"Huh?"

"Look. I found these pictures. Is that you?" I asked pulling them out.

He stared at them. His expression changed from each photo. His eyes were boring into them and I was expecting one to go up in dancing red flames. Oh, the thoughts of a pyro.

"You're missing one," He said smiling.

"What?" He just kept smiling.

"You heard me,"

"Is it you?"

"Yeah," He said. His perfect smile almost made me melt. It was kind of goofy.

"Thought so," I said. I grabbed the photos and started walking out.

"That all you wanted?" He asked. I didn't hear him fallowing me.

"Yeah,"

"That's silly,"

"I'm not quite sure what's going on in my head right now,"

"Maybe it's just happening because you're disturbed,"

"Maybe,"

"But you did forget one,"

"So?"

"It's my favorite,"

"What?"

"The one where you and I are standing in the rain," I was relieved but didn't know what picture he was talking about.

"What?"

"Here," He grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom door. "That one. That's why I remember you. I always had this picture and treasured it," he said pointing to a picture of two kids standing in the rain with their palms up and their faces looking to the sky and not having a care in the world. I smiled.

"I didn't see that one,"

"Yeah,"

"I have to get home," I said, walking towards the door.

"Oh. Okay. See you at school tomorrow then." He said opening it for me.

"Bye," I said stepping out. He closed the door, and I turned around, but I heard voices.

"That's her Dad!" He was practically shouting at his dad.

"Really? Little Anna?" He said.

"Yeah," Constantine said. I couldn't believe I was eavesdropping.

"You still have a crush on her after all these years?" His dad asked.

"Dad!" Constantine yelled.

I walked away smiling. Constantine had--or has--a crush on _me_? I could hear my blood speeding up as my heart began pounding against my ribcage again. My breathing got heavy. I could feel beads of liquid heavier than the rain dripping down my head. What was wrong with me? It's a boy. Just a boy. And boys can't be trusted anymore because of _hormones_. No, there was something else. The world was spinning and my heart was exploding. I was plunging into darkness.


	3. Vow of Silence

Murmurs and whispers. When you wake up to them, you know you're surrounded. Barricaded in and unable to escape. Then you realize "How did I get into this?" Me? I blacked out and fell. I knew that much. I laid there, pretending to be dead, knowing the embarrassment of fainting in public. It's happened more than once. I gradually opened my eyes to a tiny crack to see the light of a lamp illuminating the room and faces surrounding me. The lights were too bright, but I tried to sit up, making an awful groaning noise.

"Honey, just lay down," My mom commanded.

"No, I'm fine," I said, putting my arm behind me to support me as I moved my other to rub my eyes. I was not fine. My head was pounding, but I don't want to be taken care of anymore.

"Now, listen Anna! You've hit your head. So, just put this on your head," She was very rude today. She shoved a rag that covered a sandwich bag jammed with ice into my hand.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really," I ignored everyone else. I didn't want to know how many people were surrounding me, listening to my childish pouting.

I will still staring at the rag, not wanting to look at the others. This was humiliating. I was preying that none of the people were from school, but curiosity got the best of me, and I looked up. I was lying on my parents' bed and the faces were of my family, Mr. Black from across the street, and to my dismay, the fallen angel, Constantine. Of course.

"Come on, Anna. You're hurt," My mom wasn't good at persuading. I was reluctant, but I placed the bag on my head a little too harshly. I winced in pain.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Anthony asked. I glared at him.

"No. She'll be fine," My mother answered.

I began scooting myself off the bed and my mom immediately slapped her arms around my shoulders to stop me.

"Honey! Just sit still." She sounded angry now.

"Mom. I'm fine. Really," I continued moving and she just got out of the way. The crowd dispersed as I moved into the living room. I sat on the couch and watched the mindless show that was playing. Anthony sat down and so did my father. I could hear Constantine, Mr. Black, and Mother talking quietly. Almost whispering. I could still hear their faint comments.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Mr. Black's voice was harsh and raspy.

"I'm sure. You two just go home and relax. I might keep her home tomorrow," Mom informed them of her evil intentions. I'm not missing a day this soon.

"Well, we'll see you around, Catherine," Mr. Black said, opening the door and stepping out. Since when were they on a first name basis?

I looked back to see Constantine looking in through the window. I pointed to the back, knowing he'd have the information on what happened. He knew what I meant, but he walked away. I was hoping he understood what I wanted.

I sat there for a few minutes and went down stairs. My mom kept fussing over me, and I told her I was going to bed seeing that it was seven. I made the excuse that I still has a little bit of homework even though it was a lie.

The bounce I made when I went down the stairs hurt my head even more. I decided to walk down slowly, but I was to impatient and bounced down like I always did, despite my headache. I went in my room and looked around for something to do. I turned on my computer and I had no new e-mails or anything. I sighed and searched for something random. I looked around my room and figured I'd search vampires. No. I searched 'Real Vampires' for no good reason. My computer was being annoying slow so I went outside for air and to wait for Constantine. I jumped when I saw a dark figure leaning against the wall. His black hair masked his face so I couldn't see it.

"Hey," I said. He jumped.

"Hey," He replied, obviously startled. "You're really quiet."

"Right. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I walked outside and you fell. I think you fainted," He answered.

"That all?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah. Is that all you wanted?" He asked. I stared at his beauty wondering if he was really human and not wanting to look away. I only really wanted to see him, but that would be weird.

"Yeah. Sorry for wasting your time," I tried to sound like I didn't need him. I felt like a bitch.

"No problem. Hope you see you at school tomorrow," He said, walking away. He looked back and waved. I waved back.

I made sure he was down the driveway before I slumped against the wall and sighed. I am such an idiot. Why am I involving myself with another boy!? I sighed realizing my stupidity. My mind drifted to Austin. I thought I was in love. What is love anyways? It's just a stupid excuse to get someone into bed. Love doesn't exist. It never has. Never will. But, what is this I feel for Constantine? Infatuation. I'm shallow. I only like him because he's a freaking sex god. I'm a horrible excuse for a human.

I stood up straight looking at the warm colors of the sky as the sun got lower. The red glow was the most appealing to me. Looking at the beauty of the sky, I didn't know how anyone couldn't fall in love with it. Love. That stupid word. Thinking about love gave me a hallow feeling inside. I was heartless. Was I always heartless? I doubt it. The one thing for sure was that I am now.

I sighed knowing my condition. I dragged myself to my room and laid on my bed. I felt annoyed for some reason. I sat up and looked around the room. On my blue tool bar, an orange instant message was blinking at me. Trying to get my attention. I got up, curious to who it was, and opened it. The anonymous words surprised me.

MilanMan101: How's your head?

Was it Constantine? Is Constantine Italian? He's the only one it could be.

missingTwilight: Fine. How did you get my sn?

It took a second for him to answer.

MilanMan101: One of your friends gave it to me. Will you be at school tomorrow?

missingTwilight: Hope so. Only if my mom doesn't make a hissy fit about it.

MilanMan101: Well, I hope you'll be there.

missingTwilight: Right. Well, I'm tired.

MilanMan101: Yes. Sleep is good. You should sleep.

missingTwilight: Yeah. Bye.

MilanMan101: Bye.

My conversation with him wasn't that great. Another orange bar was flashing. I clicked on it.

wantingsun51: How was your day?

missingTwilight: Interesting.

missingTwilight: I have to get to bed. Bye.

wantingsun51: Sweet dreams, beautiful.

I signed off right away. This guy was really creeping me out. Beautiful? He doesn't know what I look like. Does he? I had a feeling I should use the word stalker. I closed down the windows and watched was the internet peel itself off of my screen and disappeared. I shut it down and laid on my bed, gazing at the poster on my ceiling. Maybe vampires were coming back into my life because I've never let them go. My vampire chat, my vampire movies, my vampire books, and my vampire poster. I only had the poster of Lestat and Louie on my ceiling because I thought Brad Pitt looked amazingly hot in that movie. I just have a thing for long hair, I guess.

I turned on my side and stared at the pictures taped to the wall. All my friends and family in one place. That's the way I like it. Maddy was smiling at me in her photo. She had a thick mop of multi-colored hair on her head. She was so happy before she got cancer.

I glanced at my clock. The red glowing sticks made the figure 7:51. Way to early to go to bed. I sat up looking for something to do. I didn't want to read because most of my books would mention love at least once in them. I'm not in the mood for love. And that factors rules out movies. I looked at my video games. There has to be something without love in it. Nope. There is no escape.

I preyed that I could find something. I glanced at my dusty guitar in the corner. I grabbed a rag and began dusting it. I use to love playing my beautiful cherry-red wood electric guitar. I hooked it up to a little machine and I tuned it. I began playing but my fingers tangled up. I was really rusty. I remember my dream of being a rock-star. I was never good at playing, so I knew it would never happen. I found a little stack of tapes. They all had silly attempts of me singing on them. I played one. It was me and Maddy singing "You are My Sunshine." It was our favorite oldies song. We were horrible. I smiled to myself. I could feel moisture forming on my eyes. I don't want to lose another friend.

I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I began to think about all my friends over the years. The ones that moved away. The ones that stopped talking to me for being a so-called freak. The ones that could die. Maddy was my best friend, and it's not fair. It's not fair for things to be taken away from me like this. I threw myself back on my bed. Nothing is fair.

I felt something in my back and struggled to pull it out from under me without getting up. It was the remote. I turned on the T.V. and searched for something to watch. The first movie I found was a romance. I clicked the button. The next was a comedy. They were kissing. Next! I flipped it again. Romance again! One more time. It was a horror. I watched the gruesome act.

It was about zombies. These people were trapped and were obviously going to die if they didn't get out. I was actually interested as they tried to fend of the zombies and were running low on ammunition. They began swearing at each other.

"Damn it Julie! We need to get out of here!" A blond-haired man was yelling.

"Shut up Brad! There is no way to get out!" A woman with short black hair was yelling back. It was Julie.

"We might not make it out alive." He said solemnly.

"I know. Brad, I love you." She said to him. I knew where this was going.

"I love you, too." They kissed.

"Don't you know there's no such thing as love!" I yelled at the T.V.

I changed to cartoons out of annoyance. Some idiotic show about some kid being a superhero was on. I wasn't interested. I glanced at my clock to see it was 8:15. Good enough. Late enough to go to bed, but early enough to prove I have no life. I sighed and changed into my pajamas. The nightly schedule went as planned and then I turned off the lights and got into bed. I enjoyed the darkness, but the ringing in my ears continued. My eyes were wide, staring into nothingness. Just a black, empty space. I turned on my side. Then my other. I kept changing positions, but couldn't seem to be comfortable. I glanced at the clock. 9:45. Great. I have a minor case of insomnia tonight. I closed my eyes tight and thought about nothing. I tried not to think, but then the words "Don't think" would be said. I eventually drifted away.

The eyes. They stared at me with dripping teeth. The face was splattered with blood. Why was I walking towards this demon? I looked into its eyes. It was angry, but it didn't want to hur me. It glared with its claws out and its lips pulled back to reveal its sharp fangs in warning. The hair was matted with blood. They eyes weren't blue anymore. They were brown. I looked at it. I looked more at the surroundings. Three bodies lay at its feet. Two males, one female. My eyes were blurry. I couldn't see who they were. The vampire growled at me. My face shot up to look at it. It lunged at me. It stopped and covered its ears. I heard the cry too. The annoying beep of my alarm clock. My alarm clock?

I snapped open my eyes and found the snooze button just so shut it up. I wanted to get my mind to other things, so I rushed. I turned the alarm off and began my morning rituals. My closet was a mess but I pulled out a black mini-skirt, a grey long sleeved shirt, my famous combat boots, and a black hoody. I combed my hair and put it into pig tails. It's different, but it was cute. I went up the stairs and found my mom at the table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I didn't know I'd be ambushed.

"Fine," I answered. I needed to get out of the house.

"Are you sure you should go to school?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Mom. I'm fine. Really." I grabbed a granola bar and shoved a little in my mouth.

"Fine." She looked down, trying to sucker me. I'm not that stupid.

"Bye." I said with my mouth full of granola. I waved.

My skateboard was in my room, so I just walked. I made sure no one else would ambush me, like a certain black haired archangel. No wonder he fell from grace. He's a curse. I made sure he wasn't around and I began walking quickly. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me today.

It was still pretty early when I reached school, so not a lot of people were there yet. I went to my locker ignoring the people in the halls talking loudly. I didn't know what it was, but something felt different. I opened my locker and to my surprise, something bright was in it. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. It was a baby blue rose. I bit my lip thinking who it could be from. For some reason my heart began to race. There was a tiny red envelope and I opened it to find a familiar script.

Every rose has its thorns. I'm sorry. -Austin.

I actually felt bad. Should I let Austin get off that easily? Definitely not. If he really loved me, if love exists, then he wouldn't have let hormones take control of him. I ripped the note from my locker and crumpled it. The rose was so beautiful before, but now it was as disgusting as the boy who put it in there. I quickly threw my stuff in my locker and began pulling out my necessities for the hour and stalked off to my next class. When I got in, there were only two people in the classroom. My teacher and Mike. I walked in and dropped the rose and note in the garbage and sat in my seat. I knew I looked pissed off. I could tell that I was scaring them the way they were looking at me. Mike just stared while the Mrs. Santos tried to ignore me. I fumed.

I began to hear the halls getting loud and busy. That's when I decided to isolate myself. I'll talk to no one. I'll only speak when I answer a question. I knew it would be hard, but I'll do it. My friends knew not to try to talk to me on these days. I was hoping Alison would understand and explain it to outsiders who tried to speak with me. I could see the class filling and I just stared into space. I saw Constantine sit next to me. His scent filling the air. Cigarettes and Peppermint. I could feel my brow unfurrow and I felt myself melting. It would all come crashing down if...

"Hey," He said to me.

Don't talk Anna! Don't say a word! Don't give in to him!

"Anna? Are you okay?" He asked.

Stay strong! You're strong. I heard Alison slap her books down behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" Constantine asked.

"What?" She was confused.

"She won't talk," Constantine explained. I wonder if he realized I could hear him.

"Oh. One of _those _days. Something obviously happened. Yep. She's not going to talk to anyone till she's done thinking about it. It's nothing to worry about," I was surprised how much Alison understood.

I seen Constantine and Mike both give me weird looks. I was guessing that they were wondering what happened. I began thinking about the things that could flash into their minds and I smiled to myself. Maybe this could keep them away from me.

Class started and I was in my own bubble only hearing the words of Mrs. Santos. The world moved faster this way. Life seemed simple and I would just think. I was off in another place. My thoughts flooded my head and soon Mrs. Santos' voice was drowned by the tiny voice speaking in my head. It complained with itself wondering what to do and what I'm so pissed off about. I jumped when the bell rang, unaware that the class ended. I got up and had no clue what we did in class today. We didn't have homework though.

I let my legs walk and my arms do what they needed and I just thought. I wasn't sure what I was thinking but the world was a blur. I was in my class, Mike next to me, Constantine far away.

"Constantine," The voice sighed.

His name repeated in my head over and over again. Was I in love? No. There is no such think as love. Maybe I did love Austin, but he didn't love me. Maybe, I never was in love with Austin. Only a strong feeling. I thought about Austin and my heart fluttered a tiny bit. Constantine squeezed back in and my heart raced. I only have a crush on Constantine. A tiny crush, but he has a crush on me. Maybe we're meant to be. Maybe I'm just lying to myself. I sighed.

Class flowed by me and I went to lunch. I sat at my usual table, not taking part in the conversations. I didn't realize I ate my lunch till I was walking to the garbage to throw it away. I walked back to see Constantine sitting across from Austin. Alicia was sitting next to Constantine, obviously flirting. Something flared up inside of me. I wanted to punch her perfect little nose into her skull. Jealousy? Anna, stop it! It's a boy!

I sat back down and my eyes kept flickering up to Constantine smiling while talking with the rest of the guys, joking. I could feel eyes on me. Austin's. He did his best to look sad, and I gave him my meanest glare. I looked away. I don't want any drama today.

Lunch was over and I got ready to go to my next class. I felt the hole in my chest again and it hurt. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Austin's greasy black hair falling over his face and his hazel eyes looking at me intently. His leather jacket was clean for once and he put on his sad face again.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I walked away. "Anna. Please!"

He grabbed my arm again. I turned to look at him with a face that said "What" or "Talk." He just looked back. He was too stupid to understand anything.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to talk."

"What do you think we're doing now?"

"I mean privately." I rolled my eyes and began walking away. He grabbed my arm again, this time I turned and slapped him hard. I gasped and his face turned red where my hand collided with his face. I suddenly felt the urge to say sorry and kiss is cheek and make him feel better. No! You don't want him or need him anymore Anna! I walked off to my next class and sat down, stunned at what I did. Constantine sat next to me not talking. My day of silence was broken, so I decided to talk.

"Hey," I said, sounding glum. Damn it. Be happy!

"What? You're talking to me again?" His words stung.

"Don't take it personally."

His face showed what he was thinking. He was mad at me. His face looked so handsome when he was angry. His dark eyebrows came down to his eyes and made the ice in them shine and his lips pursed into a thin line and I felt myself melting. I wanted to kiss him. I looked away quickly before I did.

He didn't say anything to me. I felt the hole in my chest get bigger. How can my day of silence, which he understood, possibly make him angry? Maybe it's from what he thinks I've been so intently concentrating on. I looked at him and he was glaring at the front of the classroom.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"I'm not." His low voice got quiet.

"Yes you are."

"Just forget it."

"Fine!" I practically shouted at him. I turned in my seat, looking as pissed off as I ever have. Constantine did the same. I crossed my arms and I just glared forward. Class seemed unbelievably slow when I would just glance at him and trying to seem more pissed off. I was relieved when class ended. I was happy my last class was art.

I was angry with the new project. She wanted us to paint our main feeling that we've had today. Mine was depression. Mine was fairly simple. I painted the canvas red with a small black hole in the middle. This must have confused her, but she smiled at me. I was finished and I sat there, starting at my painting. The rest of the class was finishing. Mike's was a simple black dot with red, yellow, and orange lines protruding from them. I guessed it was happiness or something. Maddy's was a blue dot and it slowly turned into lines that got thicker and darker till the corner was left and it was cut off to plain white. It confused me. Alicia's caught my attention. It was a mash of red and pinks colliding into a box with the sides rounded out, looking like it was going to explode. Love. I felt anger rise up in me. Mrs. Grey was making her rounds, asking everyone what their painting was. I was correct on Alicia. Mike's was happiness and strength for the future. Maddy's was worry for the future, but she tried to guess mine. Confused.

"I really don't know what yours is, Anna," She said, starting intently at it.

"Well, I feel like everything is all and well, but something is missing and it's a little thing, but it means the whole thing because that one piece reveals a darker side that I would rather not show and it's dragging me down," I explained. She stared at me, looking surprised, like I was speaking Spanish. My face burned up and turned red.

For the first time ever, I was happy that art was over. I rushed out of school, trying to avoid everyone. I wished I'd stayed home. It was too late, but I honestly felt unhappy. I walked home in my boots skidding the cement. I heard wheels on the pavement growing louder and then Constantine passed me. He ignored me. I sighed and stared at the ground as I walked. I honestly felt like crying.

I dragged myself down the stairs into my room. I flopped on my bed and stared at my poster. I groaned. I sat up and started my homework. When that was done, I had nothing. I was reluctant to turn on my computer. I pushed a few buttons and it roared to life. I sat there, waiting for it to finish loading and opened up my e-mail. I had about a dozen e-mails all from Austin. I just deleted them all knowing what they'd say. I sighed and was happy to see that wantingsun51 wasn't on, and neither was Constantine. Maybe I didn't want to talk to Constantine! Maybe I did. I sighed again and looked for something to do. I began looking at an online store for Castle Drac and found a few new things I was interested in buying.

Nothing happend. I became bored. I opened another internet screen and went on my online journal. When I was bored, I would go to sites and make outfits I liked. That's exactly what I did, but unlike normal days, this did not keep my mind from wandering. I felt my mind slipping and I wasn't sure what I was thinking about. I was stunned to find I created a frankenstein outfit. It was a yellow shirt that said "This shirt is bananas" and dark green pants with zippers in random places. I chocked on a laugh and began to cough. There was nothing left to do but complain on my journal. That is exactly what I did. No one reads my journal anyways. I compalined about everything. Constantine, Austin, Mike, wantingsun51, cancer, and anything else I could complain about. When that was over, I flopped on my bed again.

I became lost in thought. Floating away from the world and into a sea of endless words. The water was rushing around rapidly in some places and still at others. Suddenly, the water dissapeared from under me and I jumped at the thumping over my head. Mother. Dinner was ready.

I happily went up the stairs and into the aroma of carbohidrates and tomatos. Speggetti. I was so glad for food and dinner conversations since these little talks always enveloped my mind. I could faintly smell garlic under the tomatos and my stomach growled in the thought of garlic bread. I caught a wiff of something else. It smelled like...

Peppermint. I gasped slightly to see Mr. Black and Constantine sitting at my dining room table. Definently my evil mother's idea. Mr. Black sat smiling at everyone while my mother set down bowls of noodles, speggetti sauce and huge plates of garlic bread. My mom took a seat next to my dad and there was one seat left between Anthony and, unfortunatly, Constantine. He ignored me as I sat down. I didn't want him there to watch my savagly attack garlic bread. What? I hate him! Don't I?

I glared at him with my mind instead of my eyes. I was grumbling and swearing at him from my mind. I was yelling at him without saying a word. He passed me the noodles without saying anything to me, so it was obvious that his father made him come. Pathetic. I threw some noodles on my plate and traded it for the sauce with Anthony. I scooped a big glob onto my plate and pushed the bowl into Constantine's hands. I was then handed the garlic bread. Uh oh. I couldn't help myself when I grabed three large pieces and put them on the side of my plate and started ripping and tearing at one. Constantine was staring at him like I was some kind of man eater. I'm a savage gralic bread eater is all. I glared at him for staring at me like some kind of gorilla at a zoo. He looked away and began eating. Maybe if I acted like a savage, he'd stop torturing me.

I sighed, and right when I let it loose, I knew it was a bad idea. I waited for it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing. I just have a headache." I lied.

"Do you want an asprin?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, _Mom_."

"Don't get smart with your mother," My dad said out of nowhere.

"I'm not." I said.

Everyone became silent and only the clang from silverware and glass was heard. I felt like I was unanimously hated. I stared down at my speggetti and played with the noodles. I shoved a fork full in and took a bite of garlic bread. I ate and played and I could feel eyes on me.

"Go to your room," Dad said out of nowhere.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." The famous line.

"Fine," I said standing up and grabbing my food and heading for the stairs.

"Leave your dinner here," He said. Punishment?

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I did anything. He was making me starve. That's it. I was angry. Of course I was angry, but I was hungry, too. No matter what I was, I still did it. I put my garlic bread on the table like a good little girl and held my plate. I smiled big and slammed it on the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, I knew I didn't do what I wanted. I didn't understand what was going on in my head. Before anyone realized what I did, I grabbed my bread and ran down the stairs. I sprinted to my room and locked the door, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I began laughing to myself knowing how much shit I just put myself in. It's not like I had much of a life anyways.

I waited. I heard no stomping. No yelling. Just the clang of silverware and plates. I sat on my bed a laughed at my insanity. I chewed my garlic bread. I savored it and only thought about it. Thank God for garlicbread. It was gone after a while. I laid on my bed thinking about nothing. It was blank. Slowly, it began setting in that I as an idiot and my parents hated me more now than any time before. I began laughing again. I really screwed up this time. Oh well.

I could hear the clattering of plates in a sink and footsteps around the house.

Maybe I can run away with nothing and wander the world searching for what was _me_. Maybe I can just wander and find myself, but I don't know how or when I did lose myself. Probably the hundreds of dinners I've messed up with temper tantums and violent fits of rage. I was immature, and I wish I could go back to a time when I was a kid and not accountable for my actions, but I'm almost an adult and I can't control myself at a dinner party with the guy of my dreams who happens to hate me. The guy of my dreams. That's it. He hates me for thinking. He wants a dumb little blond who lets him do anything. That thought can put bad images into your head. I laughed at my own inside joke. Constantine didn't seem like the type to let his horomones get in the way of what he wants. Maybe I could trust Constantine. Constantine. Could it be...?

_Knock, knock_. Someone at my door and I could hear the front door opening and closing. My heart jumped as my lips curled up and my mind went to Constantine. Wait. He hates me, remember?

"Who is it?" I said, trying to sound angry.

"Mom and Dad want you upstairs." It was Anthony.

"Tell them no, messenger," I growled.

"They said you'd say that and I should tell you than they will take everything out of your room except a bed and dresser if you don't come up." I've heard that threat hundreds of times.

I groaned and opened the door with Anthony's face smiling at me. Why would he be smiling? That evil little kid. I pushed him then stomped upstairs. My parents were sitting in the living room watching the television, of course. Lazy. I remembered that I would have to be good to avoid threats.

"You wanted me?" I asked pleasently.

"Clean up your mess," My dad said, staring mindlessly at the T.V. but my mother looked at me. I walked up and started picking it up. My mother was watching me, and it began creeping me out. Was I really getting off this easily? After embarassing them in front of company?

"Sweetie, did you forget your medication today?" My mother asked.

"Medication?" I asked looking up.

"Oh dear. You must've forgotten," She said jumping up and half-ran to the bathroom.

I kept cleaning and I could hear her looking through the medicine cabnet. I threw the speggetti away and began picking up pieces of glass. Mom came back with a little transparent orange bottle with a white cap and a label on it. Medicine. "Here," She said opening it and dumping a few pills in her hand. She handed them to me, and I rolled my eyes while I popped them in my mouth and dry-swallowed them. My mother smiling the whole time.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"You know. You usually don't remember them since you stop talking them in summer." She explained. I rolled my eyes, not understanding and went back down the stairs.

I hated having nothing to do. I would think, and sometimes thinking isn't a good thing. My world began spinning while ideas raced and collided in my mind. Constantine was the main topic. Constantine is so evil, yet so perfect. Constantine, the boy of my dreams. Constantine, who stole my first kiss. I smiled at the thought of kissing him. I wish I could just get up and go kiss him now, but he hates me and would probably throw up at the idea. I laughed. I wish I had the guts to even attempt that.

My eyes flickered to my computer. I forgot it was still on. An orange bar was flashing, trying to grab my attention. I opened it to find that Bridget obviously had some kind of emergency to discuss with me since she was frantically trying to talk to me. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it would be some type of gossip.

blondie9099: OMG!

blondie9099: Anna!

blondie9099: hello?

blondie9099: ANNA!

missingTwilight: What?

blondie9099: OMG! You will not believe what was said behind your back.

missingTwilight: What?

blondie9099: Austin told that guy from the mall that you and him were going out.

missingTwilight: He told Constantine that?! Are you serious?

blondie9099: YES!

missingTwilight: OMFG!

blondie9099: it gets better.

missingTwilight: What!?

blondie9099: From that, the guy said that you were a slut and you were FLIRTING with HIM

missingTwilight: OMFG! I'm going to die of humiliation.

blondie9099: were you flirting?

missingTwilight: Yeah...I kind of have a crush on him.

blondie9099: So, Austin just ruined your changes with him?

missingTwilight: Pretty much.

blondie9099: I'll say something to Austin about you 2 being broken up in front of him!

missingTwilight: NO!

blondie9099: Then what are you going to do?

missingTwilight: go to jail after I kill austin.

blondie9099: You'll need to do a lot of murdering if you like that guy.

missingTwilight: Constantine? Why?

blondie9099: Alicia heard that he called you a slut, and she's moving in on her prey.

missingTwilight: That evil bitch!

blondie9099: All of her stupid little friends too. They're saying shit about you that isn't true.

missingTwilight: How do you know all this?

blondie9099: Katie Tinger told me. She doesn't hate you, but Alicia makes her popular or something. She would never lie to me.

missingTwilight: I can't believe any of this.

blondie9099: Alicia is the spawn of satan. No. She gave birth to satan, knowing how she's a whore.

missingTwilight: But I don't think Constantine likes her.

blondie9099: Maybe.

blondie9099: OHHH! Maybe he's trying to make you jelous!

missingTwilight: I just don't know.

blondie9099: Well I have to go to bed. and I'm going to tell Austin in front of the guy.

blondie9099 signed off

She signed off before I could protest. I was in shock. Thoughts were racing in my mind while I got ready for bed. How could this be happening to me? What did I ever do to any of them? Alicia! _She _left _me_ for the popular group. _She_ made fun of _me_ since the sixth grade. _She_ fucked _my _boyfriend. Constantine! All I ever did was forget that I had a little friend from a foreign country. Austin! _He _wanted to go out with _me_. _He _wanted everything from _me_. _He_ cheated on _me_. I hate Austin.

I hate Austin. I don't like him at all. I don't love him. I never loved him. He loved me, but I didn't love him. I like Constantine. The phrase repeated in my mind while I layed in bed, trying to fall asleep. I like Constantine. Only Constantine. Constantine. Constantine.


	4. Love and Death

I was dizzy. A dark figure was circling me quickly. I was whirling around, trying to keep up with it. It stopped. I could see them gleam of blood dripping down its chin. It revealed the sharp teeth that were also covered in the shiny, sticky, red substance. It said something, but the voice was inaudible to me. I just stared at it till it disappeared and was back in the blink of an eye. Its lips were moving, but I heard nothing. It tossed something to me. I watched as the body of someone bounced in front of me, limp and dead. I didn't know who it was, but my jaw dropped and my vocal cords were vibrating. I was screaming, but no sound was made. My eyes flashed open to darkness and the scene disappeared. I looked at my clock and I was only five minutes from my alarm. I sighed and sat up. Early start.

I began getting ready and I failed to feel any sign of happiness. I am not a slut! I can't believe he'd say that about me.

Something flared up inside of me. I wanted to yell. I was furious. I took a deep breath and continued setting up for my day. What color dipplicts anger? Red? Black? I decided on both. I slipped on baggy black pants and a grey belt. I pulled a white shirt that displayed the words "Dead End" in a blood splattered fashion in red over my head. It was a band I liked, but they had a horrible band name. I pulled out a plain black hoody from my closet and swung it around me and slid my arms in the sleeves. I slipped on shoes and grabbed my skateboard. I gathered the essentials for the day and climbed the stairs. My mother wasn't waiting for me in the kitchen, but Anthony was.

"Mom made you a lunch," He pointed out. I sighed.

"I am not a little kid," I grumbled.

"She said not to forget your medication."

"I don't even know what these are for." I popped two tiny white pills that were on the counter into my mouth and swallowed. I began unwrapping a granola bar.

"I forgot too." He was munching on cereal.

I just rolled my eyes at Anthony and the mystery medication. I began riding my board towards the school but could faintly see Constantine getting out of his house. I began going faster, not knowing what he'd say to me about the night before. Why did I even do that?

Hanley High was attacked by early birds. I was glad to be lost in the crowd. I was reluctant to go to class where Constantine would be. He would probably be waiting to ambush me. I stalled as much as I could till I drifted into the classroom. I was a little joyful when he wasn't there, but his books were. I sat down, and Mike turned to me.

"Good morning, my lady," He said with a slight bow. "Feeling better today?"

"Sure." I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I don't know about you, but I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend." I knew where this was going. "And, I wanted to make sure you were free. But, will you go out with me?" I stared at him. I did not need this. I tried to think of an excuse.

"I don't know you that well. Plus, I'm still trying to get over my ex." Austin was the perfect excuse.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Well, why not just hang out so we can get to know each other more?" He would not give up!

"I don't know. I might be going shopping with my friends." Alison was sitting down behind us. "Isn't that right, Alison?"

"What?" She didn't know what we were talking about. I turned to look at her and Mike was looking at her too.

"That we might be going shopping this weekend." I kept glancing at Mike so she'd get the idea.

"Yeah!" She said, all too enthusiastically.

"Oh." He had a really cute disappointed voice.

"Sorry, Mike."

The bell rang, and Constantine was magically at my side, sitting down. I sighed, and ignored him. He didn't speak to me either.

Just like always, I had a hard time concentrating on our work. I was catching small pieces of the words and the meanings, but I was making more progress than any time before. Unfortunately, we had to speak to our partner in Spanish with the new words we just learned. I was preying that Mike was my partner, but, of course, he wasn't. I would have to talk to Constantine.

There was nothing interesting in that. We just talked about school with the words, and I could swear that he was glaring at me the whole time.

I didn't know what it was, but I was in pain. My chest hurt, and I pressed on my ribs. I could tell my face expressed discomfort. I could feel Mike's eyes on me. I could sense Alison leaning forward to ask what was wrong. I could see the teacher unable to notice my pain. The pain increased when I realized that Constantine ignored me completely.

"Are you all right?" Alison whispered.

"I'm fine," I replied quietly.

She leaned back against her chair, but Mike's eyes were still aimed at me. I tried to be strong and rested my hands on my desk. The pain increased and I knew something was wrong. I held my breath and as each second past, the pain spread. I could feel my eyes getting hazy from no oxygen, but I kept holding it. Suddenly, the pain ceased all at once and Mike's stare wasn't as intense. I breathed in quickly, trying to stop myself from gasping. I began coughing.

"Are you okay, Isabel?" Mrs. Santos asked in English. I just nodded and she continued with the lesson.

I stared at my hands, wonder what was going on, and preyed that it doesn't happen again.

I jumped at the loud bell and began gathering my things and drifted with the rush of students out the door. I was a few steps behind Constantine and his scent was still intense. I breathed it in, worshiping it, and exhaled a sigh. My teeth clenched when I saw Alicia waiting for him near his locker. I went to my locker, and I couldn't control myself. My fist collided with the metal and made a loud bang. Many bystanders looked and I just stood there, starting at my locker. I breathed in and out for a couple minutes until I finally was calm enough to do my combination and get to my next class. The class was almost full and I could hear whispers around the classroom. Constantine wasn't there, but Mike was. I sat down, not saying anything in fear that I might snap on him. He ignored me too. Why does everyone hate me!?

The bell rang and I refused myself the pleasure of looking at Constantine to see if he was there. I knew he wouldn't be late, but I just wanted a peak. My head twitched to look at him, but I stopped myself before my head fully turned. I begged myself not to look, but I couldn't obey it. I glanced over my shoulder and he was sitting in his desk. His dark hair was shiny, messy, and hanging around his face. I could see the gleam of his bright eyes angled at me, glaring. I gulped and turned to the front of the room. I tried to pay attention to the class, but the image of the hate I seen in him was burned into my skull. I kept glancing at the clock, and the seconds felt like minutes. The clock mocked me, moving slower every tick. I could swear I could hear the faint swish of the minute hand. I needed to stop. If I don't think about Bridget and lunch, everything will go faster. I took a deep breath. I re-entered the real world and exited where time stood still. I focused on the scribbles on the chalk bored and focused entirely on my work. I couldn't help but glance at the clock once in a while, and it seemed to be at normal speed. I smiled at my stupidity in believing the world was standing still for my misery.

I let loose a sigh of relief when I glanced to see that we had fifteen seconds. I began packing my stuff, and stood up when the bell rung. I quickly went to my locker, but I fumbled with my lock, failing to open it. It took me three tries to finally get the right combination and I juggled with my folders, notebooks, bags, and lunch. I quickly walked to lunch. The next thing I saw set a flame up inside of me. I could feel my face getting hot. My whole body was getting hot. I could feel my eyebrows coming together. I wanted to throw up. My lunch table was overrun by sluts and whores. Constantine sat with Austin and the rest of the boys, but Alicia was sitting close to Constantine, flirting, touching his arm. All her stupid friends filled up our table and there was no room for my friends or me. I jumped when I felt a poke to my shoulder. It was Bridget.

"I know. Come on," She said, glaring at Alicia's group. I fallowed her to a table filled with my group, and there were two open seats at the end of the table for me and Bridget. We sat down.

"I can't believe this," I sighed.

"I know. I'll go talk to, what's his name? Constantine?" I nodded. "I'll go talk to him in a second."

"No! That's way to embarrassing!" I protested. "Constantine, I'm Bridget. Anna wanted you to know that she's not going out with Austin," I mimicked her. She giggled. "Not happening."

"Okay. I'll make it less embarrassing." She stood up and began walking to their table.

"Bridget! No!" I called to her. She kept walking, but turned and gave me the thumbs up.

It was horrible. She went over to Austin. I could see her mouth moving, Constantine watching, and Alicia glaring. Austin opened his mouth, but Bridget smacked her hand across his face. He looked angry as he started saying something. Constantine was laughing, and my heart melted at the sight. Bridget walked away and smiled at me. She sat down, but I was still looking at the table. Alicia looked extremely annoyed, but Constantine looked happy. I was glad that Austin looked stunned and angry.

"What did you say!?" I asked frantically.

"Well, I went up and said 'Austin, Anna's really pissed that you're going around, telling people that you and her are still going out.' I said something about him cheating on you, and you not caring about him anymore. Of course he said that he was going to get you back, which made me slap him. I told him that you really never wanted to see him again." She sounded proud.

"I can't believe you. That was amazing," I giggled.

We were smiling and we ate our lunches, laughing. I kept glancing at Austin, and he looked like he was going to murder someone. Probably me or Bridget. I was happy to see that Alicia backed off from Constantine a little, and I was wondering what happened. She looked completely pissed off, too. Constantine looked amused. His amazing smile was spread across his face and I was thanking God that I could see the smile of an angel. I threw my trash away and Bridget and I discussed what was probably said and done after she left. We were making up little stories where Alicia and Austin run away together and live in a trailer park. The bell rang, and I was anxious to get to Creative Writing to talk to Constantine. Hopefully he wasn't still pissed at me.

I almost ran to class, eager to see if Constantine would talk to me. There was a pile of his stuff next to my desk, but he was not there. I sighed, my mind drifted to Alicia. Oh God, he's hooked on a hooker. I sat down and stared into space wishing I had something to do for the seven minutes till class started. I need a good book. The library was a five second walk, so I went. I looked at all the countless fiction books. I came to a book called Sweetblood. It sounded familiar, so I grabbed it, not caring what it was. I had no time. I went to the desk and checked it out. I then went to class. He was sitting there, actually looking happy. I slipped in my desk, wondering if he'd notice me. He did.

"You got Sweetblood?" He asked, looking at the book. That's where I heard it from.

"Yep," I answered, feeling awkward.

"Are you really that desperate?" The question came out of nowhere.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"Are you that desperate that you have to show off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, when you threw your food and stuff. Trying to be a badass, and now reading a book I recommended."

"No! It's not like that at all! I don't know why I did that last night, and I only got this book because it sounded familiar."

"Right. Well-"

He was cut off by the bell. Class started immediately. We couldn't talk, but from his smirk and his quick glances to me, I figured that I was on his good side again.

"Okay, today, we're going to start working on our individual stories. First we'll start brainstorming ideas. Start spitting out ideas!" Mr. Shadow said, standing next to the chalk board, ready to start scribbling words. Of course, Alicia was the first to raise her hand.

"Life of an animal," She said when Mr. Shadow pointed to her. His sloppy hand writing intruded the clean black board.

"Werewolves!" Some kid shouted. I can't believe this is coming up. Killers. Honestly?

"Vampires!" The ever popular!

"Leprechauns!" I shouted out, just to get one in there.

"Fairies!" Constantine yelled. I gave him a funny look, and he just giggled. So weird.

This continued for ten minutes till the chalk board was covered with words that clashed. He then began circling creative ones. Leprechauns and Fairies cut the creative line. The life of an animal didn't. Sadly, vampires and werewolves also were circled. Some others were Roman Gods, Aliens, underwater beasts, underground beasts, angels, and demons. I was disappointed by the lack of creativity. Mr. Shadow erased the rejects and began numbering the circled suggestions. He grabbed a top hat from his desk and tiny slips of paper were inside. I noticed that there were 23 students and 23 ideas written on the board. I knew what was coming.

"You will pick a number from the hat, and that number will be on the chalk board next to a topic. You will be writing about that topic in your creative story. You are not allowed to trade topics. When you find your topic, write it down in a notebook and come write your name and topic on this sheet of paper," He explained. He pointed to a yellow lined piece of paper that was taped to the chalk board. "Can you handle this, children?"

He began walking around with the hat, and one by one, we got our topics. I got number 7. Fairies. What a coincidence.

"What did you get?" Constantine asked.

"Fairies. What about you?"

"Vampires." Vampires come up way to much between him and me.

"Fun."

"I got up with a pencil and wrote it on the piece of paper. Constantine did the same. The paper was filling with names and next to Alicia's name was with leprechaun. Her leprechaun is probably going to go sleep around and get pregnant. I laughed to myself, but Constantine noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"It's something. Tell me. Please?" He put on the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but don't say a word about this."

"Okay." I leaned to him, and his scent hit me hard.

"Alicia has leprechauns, so I thought that her leprechaun was going to go fuck a bunch of guys and get pregnant," I whispered.

"Why would you think that?" He sounded offended. He looked angry, also.

"Because she's a slut. She slept with my ex, and it's the whole reason we broke up," I was still whispering. His face relaxed with understanding.

"Is that what happened between you and Austin?"

"All right! Now we're going to start brainstorming some more, but with no help. Get to work," Mr. Shadow instructed. Constantine still looked at me and I nodded.

The class was silent as we all brainstormed our topics. I didn't know much about fairies. I came up with the name Raine for a royal fairy, but I was still having trouble. Most of my ideas were cruel and evil with ironic twists. I was having trouble accepting any of my ideas. None of the idea's felt right.

The bell rang and I was anxious to get out of school. Constantine was waiting at the door. My heart lit up, but Alicia went up and grabbed his arm, leading him out. He looked over his shoulder at me. He was waiting for me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

I stumbled to my locker. I couldn't help but be clumsy. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that the little thing Bridget said to Austin could completely change Constantine's views about me. I grabbed packed my backpack and grabbed my board. I knew I was to clumsy to even attempted to ride it. I didn't even realize that I was doing till I fell through my front door. I flopped on the couch and sighed. I was overwhelmed by the ache in my chest. I couldn't believe the kind of idiot I was. I could hear yelling and doors slam. It was coming from outside. I turned over in the couch and moved the blinds to look outside. I could see Alicia stumbling out of Constantine's house, looking like a slut, like always. What was going on?

I turned around, trying to think of something. I'm such and idiot. She tried to make a move on him! I giggled at her futile attempt. I didn't think Constantine was that kind of guy. He was probably working on homework, which I should have been doing. I slipped down the stairs and into my pitch black room. I plopped my bag next to my desk and sat down. I sighed, not knowing what was to come. I pulled out notebooks, pencils, and paper with the intention to complete the work my teachers assigned. I couldn't help but procrastinate. I sighed on the internet and typed in my information for my instant messenger. The screen name wantingsun51 didn't even slip into my head and was irrelevant. I was hoping that someone else was on. No one. I sighed again and finally gave up. I started to work.

After a while, I was out of work to do, and no one was on my messenger that I wanted to talk to. I put up an away message and ignored all entertainment in my room. I headed upstairs, feeling sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I felt the need to spend quality family time with the inhabitants of the place I called home. I traveled up to the first floor and everyone was home. My mother was cooking a greasy dinner while my father and Anthony watched television. I crept into the kitchen and tried to be helpful.

"Need any help?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"Umm, preheat the oven for scalloped potatoes," Mom replied.

"What temperature?"

"Three fifty. We might go to Grandma's later. Want to go?"

"Grandma Sophie's?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah."

"Sure!" I was enthusiastic. I havn't seen Grandma Sophie since the funeral.

"Make sure you're ready to go right after dinner," Mom said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Grandma Sophie didn't hate my look, unlike my other grandparents. Honestly, she couldn't care less. No matter how I looked, she'd give me a large smile and tell me how beautiful I was. I loved how she would joke about dying her hair pink, blue, or maybe green. I never wanted her to leave me, but talking to her was harder now than it use to be.

I walked to my room quickly to make sure I had everything ready. I packed up my purse and changed my shirt to get rid of the slightly deranged band deplicting itself across my chest in gory glory. I changed my shirt to a black tunic and a red tanktop to look nice for her. I hated this pair but Grandma gave them to me a few years ago. She tried to find me something I'd like, but it was obvious that she went to the wrong store. You have to love her. I cleaned my face and put on less make-up. I didn't want her having a heart attack. I looked at myself. I could walk into a Retirement Home and be taken in as partially normal.

I went upstairs to check if dinner was ready. It wasn't. I helped my mother finish cooking and piled a plate full of scalloped potatoes and ignored the slab of searing flesh laying on a plate. I went to the pantry and grabbed a protein bar. I sat at the dining room table and began eating. Anthony sat down a little away and began chopping up the piece of meat for his dinner. My parents sat in the living room half of the room with dinner treys and they were eating. A normal dinner in the Jove household. No one talked. We just ate and stared mindlessly at the television. When I finished eating, I placed my plate in the sink and sat back down. My dad whisled and pointed to his plate. I sighed silently and went and grabbed his plate and piled it in the sink. I stayed in the kitchen and could hear my mother talking to my father.

"Do you want to go to my mom's with Anna and me?" She asked.

"No."

"Anthony?"

"No thanks, Mom."

We said our good-byes and got into Mom's car. We drove for twenty minutes till we reached Grandma's house. Small and simple. I stepped out of the car and stared at the one story house. It seemed like I havn't been there in ages. The large window that was in the living room glowed from the lamp in front of it. I went up to the door with Mom. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi, Mom," She said. I went inside and closed the door.

"Hey, Grandma!" I said, happily.

"Hello girls. My, Anna, you look so pretty. Did you change your hair again?" She always said something like this.

"Of course." I giggled. She smiled.

"Mom, I brought you some of my scalloped potatoes. I know how you love them," Mom told her.

"Oh, thank you, honey," Grandma smiled.

"Shoot. I forgot them in the car." My mom went out.

"Sit down, sweety," Grandma said to me, motioing to the chair. I sat down.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Just great. I'm still alive." She acted happy, but I knew how she really felt. Mom came back in.

"Do you want some, Mom?" She tried to be helpful.

"Why, yes. I think I would. Would you warm them up for me, if that isn't to much trouble?" Grandma requested.

"Not at all." Mom dissapeared into the kitchen.

"So, how have you been Anna?" Grandma said.

"Just fine. School started and I'm gaving fun." I tried to be happy.

"That's wonderful." She glanced at my mom. "I'm dieing."

"What?" I was surprised.

"Honey, I'm old. I'm not like I use to be. I'm getting closer everyday. I can feel it. I won't last much longer."

"Grandma..." I trailed off.

"I know. I need to be more optimistic. I just wish I could do more things with my life. Anna, remember, don't doubt yourself, and do what you have to do to be happy." The microwave beeped to tell that it was done. I could hear it pop was my mom got the potatoes ready. "Don't say anything to your mother." I nodded.

"Here," Mom said, handing my grandma the potatoes.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled and looked happy. Mom glanced at the clock and something processed.

"I'm sorry Mom. I have to go. I forgot about all the stuff I have to do tonight." It seemed like she didn't want to be there.

"Oh. It's fine," She said happily, putting a forkful of potatoes in her mouth.

"Bye," Mom said, hugging my grandma.

"Bye, Grams," I said, hugging her too.

Me and mom left. It didn't seem like Mom cared for Grandma anymore. It has been hard for Grandma since Grandpa died, but did she have to think she was dieing? She's getting closer everyday. Doesn't everyone get closer everyday? Grandma is dieing. I guess she was right. The thought of her cold and gone was to hard to handle. I could feel my eyes filling up with hot tears. I looked out the window so Mom wouldn't see them. She parked the car in the driveway and I got away as quickly as possible.

"Night," I said to her and Dad as I headed down the stairs.

I rushed to my room and sat on my head. I cried. Grandma Sophie can't die. I need her. I could feel the warm liquid flowing down my cheeks as I thought about it. Life without Grandma. Knowing that she wouldn't be there anymore for me to escape to. I flopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. I cried into it, wishing I had someone to talk to. Wishing I had someone to hold on to and to hold me and tell me that everything would be okay.

What if Alicia got her way? What if she took Constantine away and I had no one left who actually caught my interest. I'm sure Mike or Austin would get together with me, but I don't want them. I don't have feeling for them. They wern't what I wanted. They were nothing to me. I felt like a bitch calling them nothing, but it was hard to find someone that ment anything to me. I thought about Maddy. What if she died? I can't handle Grandma and Maddy both dieing. I could feel my world crashing around me.

I squeezed my pillow harder and cried harder. Was I being punished for something? What was I being punished for? Not believing in God? Fine! I believe in him. I let go of my pillow and got off my bed. I knelt next to my bed and clapped my hands together. I was going to prey, which I never did a lot. I closed my eyes, hoping this would do something.

"Dear God, please forgive me for everything I've done. Please, don't take Grams and Maddy. I need them and so do other people. I just need everything to be okay. Please, God, spare them and make me pay for it all. Punish me or what I have done. Don't take it out on everyone else," I realized what I was saying and got up. I couldn't believe how corny and stupid I must have looked.

I sighed. I turned on my computer to waste time. Bridget was on and so were a ton of people I didn't talk to.

blondie9099: hey banana.

missingTwilight: Hey, Bridge.

blondie9099: u would never believe what a little birdy told me

missingTwilight: Would this birdy happen to be named Katie?

blondie9099: maybe.

missingTwilight: Lol.

blondie9099: well, alicia got DENIED!

missingTwilight: What's that suppose to mean?

blondie9099: that means that she tried to get in that one guy's pants and he said no

missingTwilight: LMFAO!!! I was just waiting for the day when someone would resist her slut charm.

blondie9099: Guess what?

missingTwilight: What?

blondie9099: it gets better.

missingTwilight: How? What happend?

blondie9099: he pratically called her a slut

missingTwilight: What happened?! LOL!

blondie9099: he said something like he doens't like easy girls who would take thier pants off for anyone. she's not his type.

missingTwilight: Her panties are probably all in a bunch. Lol.

blondie9099: yeah. lol. she told katie that she was going to make the guy miserable. it's so halarious.

missingTwilight: Alicia is so annoying. Why can't she just see that she can't get her way.

blondie9099: No idea.

missingTwilight: Sometimes I wish she would just die.

blondie9099: naturally.

missingTwilight: Remember when she stole Brian from you?

blondie9099: yeah! that fucking sucked.

missingTwilight: It was halarious.

blondie9099: maybe for u.

missingTwilight: Yeah. He fucking dumped you for her after she told him she'd fuck him

blondie9099: which she did. ick

missingTwilight: Then she dumped him for some senior. Lmfao. To bad for Brian.

blondie9099: I considered taking him back.

missingTwilight: No!

blondie9099: u know I didn't.

missingTwilight: Yeah. And you better not.

blondie9099: no. I have Jason, remember?

missingTwilight: No. I do not recall this.

blondie9099: Oops. Must've forgot to tell you then.

missingTwilight: Yeah.

blondie9099: Jason asked me out a little before school started. 3

missingTwilight: It would be halarious if Alicia took him too. Lol

blondie9099: WOULD NOT!

missingTwilight: Make sure Jason knows you'd kick his ass then.

blondie9099: make sure you make sure stud muffin dude knows that he's yours

missingTwilight: I do not believe I'll like him after he called me a slut.

blondie9099: a little birdy told me you would.

missingTwilight: Shut up. I'm leaving, you bitch.

blondie9099: ur the bitch, bitch.

missingTwlight: Whatever. Lol.

blondie9099: lol. talk to ya tomorrow, banana.

missingTwilight: Sweet dreams you fucking bridge. Lol.

I signed off. My suspicions were right. Alicia finally got what was coming to her. I got ready for bed and turned on the T.V. I put a movie on that I didn't know and turned the light off. I layed in bed and listened to the movie while I stared into space. It was corny.

"I only wanted you to be happy!" Some guy was yelling at someone.

"I would've been happy with you." A female almost whispered. There was a pause.

"You're so stupid. There is no happiness with me." He sounded sad.

"You don't know that." The girl was angry.

"You're so stupid. You're so damn stupid. I love you, Amy." There was kissing sounds. This movie was so pointless and corny. She would be happy with a guy who thought it was a bad idea. How original. That has been done so many times.

Grandma wanted me to do what would make me happy. What would make me happy? A new boyfriend. Should I really take a guy who called me a slut? Who said he would take me? I hate this crap. Grandma is suppose to make me feel better, not overwhelm me with more cryptic thaughts. Those thoughts were inturupted when the kissing turned to moans. I sat up and looked at the T.V. It was a fucking prono.

"Shit!" I said, scrambling to find the remote. I found it and turned it as quickly as possible. Great. More suprises.

I made sure the new movie wasn't sexually oriented and layed in bed. I thought about nothing. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop hearing Grandma's voice.

"Anna, remember, don't doubt yourself, and do what you have to do to be happy." The words repeated in my head.

What would make me fucking happy? I tried to figure out the happiest moment in my life. When Anthony was born. I was five and happy to have a sibling. Does that mean I should tell my parents to have another kid. Or should I have a kid? No. None of the above. What do I need? I need someone to love me. I need someone to love. Someone to love. Love.


	5. Kiss Kiss

My night was restless. I couldn't sleep. Everything annoyed me. I couldn't get comfortable. Most of all, I didn't want to sleep in fear that my monster would appear again. Normally dreams don't scare me, but even with the blood splattered mouthes, it felt real. Something told me to be afraid of this. It wasn't normal. Eventually, my eyes shut, but the dream wasn't what I expected. I felt paranoid by the flashing lights. It seemed like watching people through film. Bodies were slamming together, yet these two figures stood out. They were the only ones not moving dramatically. They were standing there, facing each other. One was shorter, and from the silhouette of their clothes I could see that one was male, and the other female, unless the shorter one was a cross dresser. They were holding hands and they were headed for a kiss before my eyes shot open to my alarm clock. I was surprised by the change of scenery in my dreamscape. I sighed, angered that the best dream I've had in ages was inturruped by a noise that got me ready for the last day of my first week as a junior.

Dispite my anger and resentment to go another day, I got up and got ready. I could tell I looked tired and zombie-like. I could feel my eyes drooping, begging for me to just let them close as I walked to the school. This was one of the few days that I wish I had cover up to hide the dark circles. I yawned five times before I got to school. I did everything I had to with my eyes barley open. I got to class and no one was there. I layed my head down and drifted away.

My eye-lids peeled upward as I felt a hand on me. I looked and everyone was in class. The clock told me that class has just begun and I needed to be awake. I was seeing double as I looked up at who woke me. It was Mrs. Santos.

"Are you okay, Isabel?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I said, sitting up. I was surprised that no one woke me up before.

Mrs. Santos began the lesson and I wasn't listening. I could only concentrate on one thing. Staying awake. I felt irrelevent since no one woke me up to talk to me. I was sure someone would care. Class ended and I went to my locker. I decided that I needed to wake up, so I went to the cafateria and bought an energy drink and chugged it down. I felt a little more awake as I went to class, but two seconds after I walked in the door, the bell rang. I sat down and payed attention to the lesson.

The day seemed to be flying past me as I went to lunch. Everyone seemed to be walking slow. Then I noticed Mike walk past me. He seemed to glide. He didn't bob when he walked like the rest of the people. It was abnormal. A little scary, to be honest. A guy should never be that graceful. When I reached the cafateria I bought another energy drink because I could feel my eyes getting tired agian. I sat with my friends and was immedietly attacked by my friends flocking me. I didn't pay attention since I began thinking about my dream. My mind must be pretty fucked up if I can't get through a night without some wierd dream. What could this one possibly mean? I just don't understand it anymore.

"Anna. Hey, Anna," Alison was trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, uninterested in what she might say.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Uhhh..no?" I didn't know it was mandatory for me to listen to her.

"There's a rumor that Constantine--"

"Oh. I heard about that," I cut her off. I didn't really care that he denied Alicia at the moment.

She opened her mouth to talk, but the bell rang and I ran off. I wanted to get the day over with and go home and sleep. I went to creative writing and wondered what we would do today. I was also curious to whether class would fly by like the rest of the day has. I was surprised when I saw Constantine sitting in his desk for the first time in a couple days. I paused when I walked in the door, then continued to sit down.

"Hey, Anna," he said. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak. He was actually talking to _me_. "Are you okay?" I swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Fine," I finally said.

"Look, I'm really sorry for the way I acted the last couple days." I was having trouble focusing. His accent was so...attractive.

"It's okay," I mummbled. No it wasn't.

"Well, I just want to make it up to you. Go out with me tonight." He was asking me out. Play it cool.

"Are you asking me, or telling me." He smirked at me. Why must he torture me with his hotness!?

"Asking, I guess."

"Okay. Sure. I guess I can waste some time with you."

"It won't be a waste."

"Whatever you say." God, I was being a bitch, but he knew I was joking since he smiled at the large grin I was trying to hide.

I felt like I was going to hyperventalate if I didn't relax. He asked me out. My dream guy. I felt like the luckiest person in the world, but I knew I wasn't. I was in the top twenty, maybe. I had a hard time concentrating in class. Mr. Shadow wanted us to make a web of who, where, what and how things were going to happen in the story. I only had that a fairy named Raine to start my ideas. I managed to create the evil queen named Trinity and the hero of the story who's name was Shily. Their kingdom was a hard thing to decide. It would be called Serene City in the land of Derishon.. All these ideas were coming at me and I didn't know what to choose. Raine was suppose to take over the kingdom with an arranged marriage, but was in love with Shily, who rescues from her doom. Raine was said to be the ruler of the kingdom but her mother wanted her younger sister to instead and forces Raine into hiding while planting fake threat notes in areas Raine went. It was all too difficult. I was able to decide on one, but it sounded a lot like a fairy tale. My topic is faries, so I guess that was a good thing.

Class ended, and I still had very little down. I gathered my stuff and was startled when I turned around and Constantine was waiting for me. I jumped a little and gasped.

"Am I that scary?" He asked, walking next to me.

"No. I didn't expect to have a stalker." He smirked at me.

"Well, I'll pick you up at five," He told me.

"On a skateboard or a bike?" Can he drive?

"A car. I got my licence a while ago."

"Oh. Sorry." I didn't know what to say.

"See you later, then." He sounded awkard and he walked away.

I went to my locker and tried to hide the smile that would be plastered to my face when I got home. I went to painting and noticed a skip in my step. I am way to happy about the date, if it was a date. It is a date. I could feel a small grin play across my face and I was trying my hardest to keep it from spreading.

"Well, well. What got you all happy?" Maddy asked when I walked into the room.

"What? It's friday." I tried to act cool about it.

"Was your first week really that bad?" She asked. I just rolled my eyes and sat down, ready for class.

Painting was surprisingly boring. She talked about persective and detail and a painting project we would be doing after practicing for a while. I guess it was a huge project, but it was only a simple painting of a landscape or something. We had to have a theme, so she wanted us to decide on that. It was stupid. We did the same thing in plain Art but without paints.

School was finally over and I tried to take my time getting to my locker and heading home. I didn't really feel like rushing becuase I would be more anxious and time would pass by ever so slowly. When I took my time, things went faster, mostly because I'm making time slow down. I was walking home. I just kept looking at the sky and how beautiful it was. A baby blue was painted across the sky and the sun was showing brightly in proud dominence. What a beautiful day. I didn't know why, but my eyes kept drifting towards the sun. It hurt me. I tried not to look, but my eyes kept wandering to it. I stared at it. It became a bright yellow ball of fire and it was terrorizing my eyes, but as time went on, it seemed less intence.

"You're going to go blind like that." I jumped at the sudden voice. It was Constantine. I didn't notice that I stopped walking.

"Yeah. It's just so pretty." I tried making an excuse.

"The moon is just as pretty and won't burn your eyes out."

"I know. It's rare that you stare at the sun like this, so I thought I'd try it." Did that make sense?

"You only get a full moon once a month. Then there's the Bloodmoon."

"Bloodmoon?" Interesting.

"Yeah. It's just an eclipse, but my town worshippes it. It was like a huge holiday. It celebrates the full eclipse once a year."

"Sounds interesting. What happens?"

"It's just a huge party, really. We dance, eat, sing, it's just loads of fun."

"Why would they celebrate an eclipse?"

"It's suppose to have some kind of signifigance in ancient times. Some myth."

"What's the myth?"

"I can't really tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not even sure what it is."

"Well, that makes it special."

"Okay. I'll find the myth for you, but you can't have anymore days of silence."

"I can't do that."

"Well, you can talk to me at least."

"Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

I went home and I flopped down on the couch. I have a date with Constantine! I felt like I was going to float up into the air. A large smile was stuck on my face and I went to my room. I was skipping. I turned on some music in my room and waited for five to come. It seemed so far away. I began thinking of what he might have planned. Those thoughts turned into daydreams. I snapped out of it and began doing homework to pass the time. I sat at my computer and began writing my story. It was due in a couple weeks, but I just couldn't find anything else to do. I finally figured out what would happen, and it seemed pretty cool. I then had writers block. I still had an hour! I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue jeans looked fine, but a shirt that just had the symbols ;) as a winking face, didn't seem right. I looked for something else and only found a black tank-top. It was suppose to get hot out tonight, so I pulled it on and slipped a sweatshirt on, too. I put necklaces on and some earrings and chose to go back to my black lip-ring. I sprayed myself with purfume and did some other necassary things. I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash twice. Anything to pass the time.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked descent. I looked dateable. I looked non-scary. I sighed since I still had twenty minutes. I started messing with hairstyles. I pulled it up, put it down, and chose low, loose pigtailes. It looked pretty good on me, I guess. I hope he likes it. I sighed. Almost there.

I went upstairs to wait since I just had a couple minutes. Anthony was cooking a pizza and my mom was sitting on the couch. Dad was no where to be seen, so I could assume that he was at a bar with his buddies. I sat in the kitchen and waited. It was five. He wasn't there. He was just running a little late. No big deal. The seconds ticked by at the slowest rate imaginable. There was a knock at the front door. I jumped up and opened it. Constantine. My heart sang his name.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I replied. He looked me up and down and his eyes seemed to twinkle. Did I look that good?

"Who's here, Anna?" Mom asked from the living room.

"Constantine," I replied.

"Going on a date?" Did she have to do this now!?

"Yeah," Constantine answered. My face heated up. It was a date. My heart fluttered.

"Well, you kids have fun." Mom is so annoying.

"Bye Mrs. Jove," Constanine said, putting a hand on the small of my back and lead me out.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked. He lead me across the street to his car.

"It's a surprise," He said quietly.

"Oh come on. Tell me."

"You'll see." He opened the passenger door for me. I got in, and knowing that he wasn't going to break easily, I pouted.

He got in and drove. I sat there, arms crossed, looking angry. The silence was annoying, but he had music playing. His fingers were tapping to the music. I sighed. He glanced at me.

"Oh, I called my mom today," He said out of nowhere.

"Umm...Okay?" How random.

"You know. About the myth of the Bloodmoon?"

"Oh."

"Well, my mom knows, and just never told me. The Bloodmoon celebrates the day that vampires became pretty much human. Villagers would wait for this night to murder the local vampires that would terrorize thier town."

"What would happen?"

"Oh. They'd just have huge mobs raid cemetary crypts, abandoned houses, large houses on the outskirts of cizilization. After the vampire was dead, they would throw the body in a large fire and dance around it."

"Wow."

"A bit crazy, I know. I mean, what would define a person as a vampire if they were human on that night? It doesn't make sence, but it stopped about sevenhundred years ago."

"What if the vampire still had fangs or dead bodies laying around thier house or whatever?"

"That might be a clue. We're here."

I was surprised since I was fixated on him the whole time. I didn't notice the flashing lights or the clash of voices calling to me. I could faintly hear screams, too. I compleatly forgot that this was the last weekend for the State Fair and that I hadn't gone this year.

"The State Fair?" I asked in an unintentional snotty tone.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. I tought you'd like it." Constantine was trying to find a parking spot. "But if you don't want t--"

"Sorry. I just sounded like a major bitch. I'm just surprised that I forgot about it."

"Oh. Don't worry about it." I smiled at him nervously.

He found a parking spot fairly quickly. I could see all the stuff I wanted to do. I wanted to go on all of the rides, the bunjie jumping thing, and race go carts and bumper cars. He was walking towards the ticket booth and I was ready to whip out my wallet. It is a lot of money. He walked ahead of me, and I didn't mean for him to, but his pace was faster than mine.

"Two tickets please," he said to the elderly clerk.

"That will be $30," she said calmly.

Constantine slid her the cash and she pulled off two tickets from a roll and gave them to him. He nodded and headed for the entrance. I tried to follow him quickly. He handed a boy watching the entrance the two tickets and grabbed my hand. We were in the park. He walked around, dragging me along by the hand, and came to a halt at a food stand. I smirked.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly. I looked at the menu.

"Um. A slice of pizza and a small Coke." I said.

"One slice of cheese pizza, two corndogs, and two small Cokes," He said to the girl working in the booth.

"That will be $11," she said. He handed her the money and we waited off to the side.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. The food was slid to us, and he grabbed it all and led me to a table. He placed the pizza and soda in front of me.

"Eat."

I began to eat while he scarfed down his corndogs. It was savage. He was done before I was and had ketchup on his face, but didn't realize it. I was giggling but my mouth was full.

"What?" He asked. I grabbed a napkin and whiped it from his face. He smiled while I finished my food.

"Sorry. I've always been a slow eater."

"It's nothing. Wait here."

He got up and walked away. I sat there, waiting, wondering what we were going to do for the rest of the night. The Bloodmoon Legend kept processing through my head and I began wondering if it were true. I'd have to ask a real vampire, if there were any.

I jumped when a hand was layed on my shoulder. I looked up, expecting it to be Constantine, but a blonde figure loomed over me with a frail body next to it. Mike. What was he doing here? I felt like I as in trouble since I told him I was busy this weekend. To busy to go on dates. It didn't surprise me that Alicia was clinging to him, trying to have him since Constantine didn't want her. I felt a twitch to the corner of my mouth. Such a slut.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'm having fun with an old friend." That wasn't a lie. Alicia was pulling at his arm. She didn't want him near me.

"With who?" He was persistant.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Constantine answered for me. Mike looked confused while Alicia looked jelous. She glared at me while her eyes quickly went from face to face.

"Yeah." I stood up. "See ya later Mike. Alicia." I walked away with Constantine.

It looks like Mike found someone else and so did Alicia. Maybe they'd leave me and Constantine alone, if I didn't scare him away, but it seemed more like he would be the one scaring me away with his carniverious ways.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

He grabbed my hand and fumbled with something. I could feel him wrap something around my wrist. It was light and felt like paper. I laughed at myself from the inside. It was paper. A paper wrist band that admitted me to all rides. I should have known. As I laughed at my stupidity, I didn't notice and Constantine started walking, and dragged me by the hand. I stumbled and caught my blance, trying to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Rides!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd.

I smiled as I seen what he was dragging me to. The dinky little rollercoaster. It was actually kind of big, but not amazingly fun like at huge themeparks. It wasn't embarassing to be on though. The line went fast since it was still pretty early. We flashed our bands and he dragged me to the first car. Thrill seeker. I slid into the first seat and I sat next to him. He pulled the bar down over us.

"You like rollercoasters?" He asked.

"Love them."

He smiled at me while someone of the staff checked us. The ride began, and he didn't hold on to the bar. Me, on the other hand, I had a death grip on the bar, feeling like I was going to fall out. I loved the thrill, but it felt so loose. He noticed this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's really loose though."

"Oh!"

He pushed the bar down going tighter. I then felt like I was trapped, so I threw my arms up with his. I didn't want him worrying about me. It ended quickly, and he dragged me to the next. Words flew between us about how fun one ride was, and which ride to go on next. We talked about what music and movies we liked and why. I could feel a connection gorowing between us.

Time was flying and the darkness was swallowing the sky. He seemed to glow in the moonlight and I began wondering how I looked. I felt like an ugly frog compared to him and I didn't understand how I got on that date. I should have let Alicia have him since she's much prettier than me. I began fidgiting, thinking I must look like some ugly whore troll. When Constantine would glance over, I'd stop and act like I didn't feel hidous.

He noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What?"

"You keep, like, I don't know. Adjusting yourself."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, it's the last ride of he night."

"Really?" I began wondering what thrill ride we were going on. I was oblivious.

"Yeah. The Farris Wheel." I laughed at how unobservant I was. "What?"

"I forgot about that."

"Oh. I love it."

"Me too." He smiled at me.

I could barley hear the words we exchanged since my heart was beating in my ears. His smile was beautiful and I wanted to kiss him, but I could never do it. The line was going fast since everyone was leaving. I was hypnotized by the lights and his musical voice. I was in a daze when we finally got on.

"You'll probably find this corney, but I love the view from a Farris Wheel," he said.

"Don't worry. I do too." He seemed to stare me down. He looked away at the city with lights filling windows.

"I really love it here. You know?"

"Yeah. I never want to leave it. Life can seem so..." I was looking at him, and he gazed at me from under his lashes. "Perfect." I finished my sentence.

"Yes. Perfect." The Farris Wheel Stopped and we were at the top.

"I may have issues, but I really do love my life." I stood up and looked around. I felt him stand up next to me.

"I hate it when people complain about something that is really nothing. I had a friend like that and I felt like smacking him in the mouth everytime he opened it."

"I know the feeling."

We laughed as we looked at each other. It was one of those moments that screams "this could be the one", but you can never be sure. Our eyes were locked and we seemed to be falling into each other. Our lips were ment to meet. I leaned in and so did he. He turned away and looked at the scenery. I sighed on the inside, screaming. He didn't want to kiss me. Maybe this wasn't a date and only a thing with friends. Did I jynx myself?!

"Look! I think I can see our neighborhood." He pointed far off. I couldn't tell a difference between each dimly lit street.

"Ye-" The Farris Wheel started moving and we sat down. I felt my heart falling apart in my chest, but I acted like I was content and joyful.

We left, talking about anything and everything, taking our time. We stopped a couple times at game booths which we never won. It was fun, but I couldn't help but feel a hole in my chest.

The car ride wasn't quiet, but the words we said were limited. We were singing along to the CDs he put in and laughing at how awesome we sang.

"You know, you should be a singer of a band," He told me.

"Ha! No way. I tried that and things just kept falling apart. Band members who were uninterested, not being able to find someone to play certain intruments. Didn't work for us."

"Well, can you play any intruments?"

"Oh yeah. I can play a lot. It's not like I can do four things at once."

"What do you play?"

"Guitar, bass, drums. I'm not that great, but I can do it."

"We should start a band." Something you do with friends. I felt my heart sinking.

"Maybe. Depends on what you can play and who we can find to play other instruments."

"Well, I can play guitar and drums and I know Alicia can play..." His voice trailed off from my expression.

"Alicia can't play anything. She was just trying to impress you like she does to so many people just to get something she wants and I can't stand her." I blew up, but I sounded calm.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"The worst part of this town is how fake some people are."

"You're not fake, are you?"

"I don't think I am."

"Me either."

He smiled a perfect crooked smile. He ment it. Does that make me an amazing friend? Does he only want me as a friend? The image of us as children with our lips pressed together flashed into my mind. How could I forget him? He was a cute little boy then, and he's a hot teenage boy now. I wanted to lean over and kiss him. I started to, but stopped. I can't.

"So, what would we name the band?" It was all I could think of.

"Well, nothing with 'the' in the title. I hate seeing it."

"One word or multiple words?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"The words used."

"That's a no brainer. We don't want to be called Bitches."

His laugh was musical.

"Definently not," he said.

"Well, 'ether', 'weapon', 'infinity'."

"What?"

"One word band names."

"Those sound pretty cool."

"I know. I'm just that amazing."

"Yeah." He had that crooked smile again.

He began slowing down as he came to our street. It was late and most of the lights were off, including my house. He parked the car between our houses on my side of the street and we got out. I started walking towards my house and he was suddently at my side. Walking me to my door? That's something a date would do. I began walking past the front door and he walked beside me, looking puzzled.

"I don't want to wake them."

"Oh."

We walked silently to the backdoor that lead to my basement. He seemed flustered and I did too. Would there be a kiss? We reached he door and I stopped.

"Well, goodnight," I said, waiting for him.

"Night."

He paused. He didn't move and neither did I. Our eyes were locked and his were glistening in the light of the moon. He leaned in a little and so did I. Our lips were getting closer...


	6. Boys Are Stupid, Little Hero

"Why!?" I yelled into the phone. I groaned and flopped onto my bed, agrivated.

"How should I know?! Was it a date?" Maddy asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it was."

"Well, what happened?"

"We went to the fair and we talked a lot. We were singing to the radio, all that fun stuff. He walked me to the door...and..."

"It sounds like a date."

"Why didn't he kiss me then!?"

"How should I know? Do I have a penis? I'm no dude and I do not think like a dude. Ask him."

"That would be too wierd."

"So? Who else are you going ask?"

"He probably just thinks we're friends. Austin practically tried to get in my pants the first date."

"That's becuase Austin is a sleeze ball. Constantine has more class."

"So. We acted like friends the whole time. There were the moments that seemed like it was a date. I don't know." I sighed.

"I don't know either. Don't you have anyone else to ask?"

"Maybe my grandma. I don't know. She's the only person besides you that I would actually bring this up to."

"Then go see her."

"Fine."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I sat up and put my face in my hands and groaned more. Why do boys have to be so difficult? It was the perfect moment for a kiss. Under the moonlight after a night of fun that made us seem so perfect for each other. A kiss from Constantine could have made that night seem like a dream come true, but no! He walked away. I wish I could read minds and know what he was thinking.

I grabbed some stuff and headed out the door and to my car. I got in and started it up and got ready to back-out. I turned to see Constantine in his driveway, messing around on his skateboard. Donsn't he have anything better to do?!

"Where are you going?" Mom yelled from the door.

"Out," I called back. I started backing out and glanced at Constantine to see him looking at me.

I sighed again. I felt my heart ache. What if he didn't like me? I tried to push the thoughts from my head as I drove to Grandma Sophie's. The world flew by me as thoughts came into my head on how it would be if he had kissed me. Maybe I should have just kissed him. Guys are suppose to take the kiss, arn't they?

I parked in front of her house. I could see the T.V. flashing in the window. I could see a little trail of smoke raising from her cigarette as I got closer to the house. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," She coughed. I did.

"Maybe you wouldn't be dieing if you didn't smoke so much," I said walking in.

"Don't badger me about it. Your grandfather didn't smoke and I outlived him." I sat down in a chair near the door.

"Grandma!"

"Well, it's true. What are you here for, besides annoying the hell out of me."

"I need help."

"With?"

"A boy."

"Boys are stupid. You need a man." I giggled at her.

"He is a man, just a young one."

"Bah humbug. All males are stupid. Is it Austin?"

"Grandma. I told you, we broke up a long time ago. It's about someone else."

"Well?"

"His name is Constantine."

"Go on."

"We had a date last night. Well, I think it was a date."

"The one way to tell is if he walked you to the door."

"He did, but he didn't kiss me like I thought he was going to."

"So? Kissing on the first date is stupid and just shows that a guy wants to get in your pants."

"No its not."

"Yes it is. Your grandfather didn't kiss me till the fifth date! Saving the kiss for a really special moment makes it a more memorable kiss. This boy, Constantine, just doesn't want to rush into things. Trust me, sweety. He probably really likes you."

"Probably! That's the problem! I'm not sure if he does or not! I'm not sure if it was a date at all!"

"If he walked you to the door, then it was."

"You can't be sure of that."

"It's a fact! Do any of your friends walk you too the door?"

"No..."

"Then it was a date!"

"I can't be sure of that. I'd have to ask him that myself."

"That might be awkard."

"Still part of the problem, Grandma."

"Well, just see how he acts around you for a while then. If he asks out you again, then it was a date."

"My head will explode."

"Of course."

"Grandma," I groaned.

"My, my. You must really like this boy."

"I've practically known him my whole life without knowing."

"What?"

"He lived in my neighborhood when I was a little kid. His parents split up and he moved with his mom to another country. He remembered me, but I don't remember him."

"You know you can't remember a lot of things from before..." She sighed.

"I know, but I thought I might remember him since he's my first kiss."

'What?"

"I found a picture of him and me as little kids...and we're kissing."

"My. Maybe that's why he's running circles around your head. You're ment to be!"

"Don't be silly. It's just a little crush."

"Ho hum! You just have to accept that God has a plan for you, my dear."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You just need to find your faith, even if it seems lost forever."

"But it is lost forever." I stood up.

"That's never true."

"It is for me, Grandma." I walked toward the door, tired of her bullshit.

"No! Anna! It's never true!"

"Bye Grandma." I walked out the door and to my car, trying to hurry before she could chase me down in her walker. I drove off as quickly as I could.

How could Grandma Sophie be pushing religion on me when that's not why I even went there? I don't need a lecture about God and Jesus or any of it. I lost my faith, not her, and I do not need her pushing it on me. She has her faith and that's all she needs to be concerned about.

I waited at a stop light and jumped at the loud ring of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" It was Sara. "Alison wants you to meet us at the mall."

"Why?" I started driving.

"We thought you might want to hang out with us."

"Is that all?" I knew the real reason.

"Yeah." I could hear the lie in her voice.

"Right."

"Well, meet us near Castle Drak okay?"

"Fine."

"See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up, and I was annoyed. Am I just being used by them? I sighed. I felt so streesed and it has only been a week of school. I was going to die before Christmas break.

I began to drive towards the mall, not really wanting to go, but going anyways. Maybe I just need to get my mind of everything. To let go and forget the world and all it's imperfections. I should just let go, but what if I drift away? What if I drift to far? These thoughts played across my mind and in the end, I had no idea what I was thinking about. I lost the point.

I took my time finding a parking spot and going inside to Castle Drack. I didn't really want anything and I just spent a lot of money a couple days ago. I'll probably buy something little that I didn't see on Sunday. I could see that my friends wern't in front of Castle Drack. I stood outside, looking around. I sighed. I went inside to see them looking at skirts. They started without me. They didn't notice me.

"Hey," I said, walking towards them. They jumped.

"Hey, Anna! Sorry we started. Sara wanted to see these skirts really bad," Alison said, trying to make an excuse.

"So, where do you want to go today?" I asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"We wanted to hang out here and check out that new bookstore. I think it's called something like Blank Page or something. Yeah. I think that's it," Sara answered. I wasn't that into it.

"Cool." I tried to sound interested.

"Look how cute these skirts are!" Sara was enthusiastic about them. They were ugly in my opinion.

We all began scavenging the store. I was in acessories since I didn't buy many. There was a necklace I wanted. It reminding me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was really cheap. It was just a plain black string with a flat rock at the end. It was so plain. I bet I could etch something into it. There were many other necklaces that were very cool, and I bought a few, but this one just kept me mezmorized.

We left the store with very little and headed for the new store. It was called Blank Page and had a lot of empty journals. It was very plain, but stuffed with books. Many kinds of books and I found it to be a heaven. I was surprised that we spent hours in there. We all found some wierd books. Some were intellectual and some were fantasy. I walked out with five new books.

The three of us walked around the mall to see if we could find anything we liked. We peaked inside many windows at what the stores had to offer, but mostly, we didn't like anything. We ended up at the Food Court, just hanging out at the fountain. I wasn't really paying attention. I was zoneing and thinking, but I was thinking about nothing.

"Whore!"

The word caught my attention becuase it came from a high-pitch whiney voice. I came out of it to see Alicia standing in front of me in a pink mini and a black tube top. Was she calling me a whore?

"What?" It was all I could manage to say.

"On MY date with Mike, all he could talk about was YOU and how YOU said you were with friends, shopping!"

"And this is my problem because?"

"You're taking every cute guy! You're a whore! An attention getting whore!"

"Right..." She could not be that stupid.

"You just crave attention don't you, Little Hero?"

Little Hero? I havn't been called that in ages. So many memories I've tried to forget and she's just stirring everything up. Making it worse.

"I dislike attention. That's why I wanted everyone to stop calling me Little Hero." I stood up, getting pissed.

"Whatever! You did it for more attention! You want everything. You think the world owes you shit, but it doens't. You're just a greedy, slutty, whore! You knew you liked the attention from Little hero."

"Shut up Alicia. You know nothing about me."My fist was tightening.

"I know that you were too boring for Austin. Now you're a slutty whore, Little Hero." She made sure Little Hero was emphasized.

"Stop calling me that!" I was shouting.

"Poor Little Hero. You alw-"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my hand bashed into her face, stopping her in midsentence. She was surprised when I did it. She was stunned. She fell down on the ground and began to cry. I stood there, amazed at what I did. Then I noticed everyone watching.

"Don't fuck with me again." I couldn't stop myself. I kicked her right in her stomach and walked away, Sara and Alison behind me, unsure of what to do.

I could hear Alicia wimpering, and no one willing to help her. Not even her friends. I just walked off towards the exit, ready to go home. I didn't care about her. I didn't care what she thought of me. I was only pissed because I didn't want her stirring up my memories. The ones I tried so hard to forget. The ones that haunt me. The ones that a horror movie director would never dream about creating.

I dropped of the girls and went home. I tried not to think about Alicia or Little Hero. I began thinking about something else. Anything else. I began to think about my grandma, but that went to religion and that went to Little Hero. I thought about the pool. I use to swim there everyday as a child with Maddy. Maddy took me to Little Hero. I tried to think about anything that wasn't tied to it at all. Constantine. I knew him as a child, but I don't remember him. I don't remember my childhood because of Little Hero. There is no escape. My world revolves around what happend.

I could feel hot rivers of salty water pouring from my eyes down my cheeks. I could feel them dripping off my face. I just want to forget it. I don't want it. I didn't want Little Hero. I didn't want any of it. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want the attention. I just want to be normal.

I turned on the radio to a random station. I began to sing along to the words.

"Why do birds suddenly appear, everytime you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you."

I began to feel numb as I sang along. My mind no longer drifting to anything but birds and Constantine and me walking with him. Kissing him. I began to feel my heart sing and the song ended. It dropped back down. My mind went back to the real issue of the day, refusing to even think of the word Little or Hero. I focused on Constantine instead. Why didn't he kiss me? Was I up to his standards? He has to like me. He told his dad that he liked me. Am I not what he wanted?

I was surprised how easily I stopped thinking about everything. I parked my car next to the curb and sat there for a minute, fuming over Constantine.

"Hey," A voice said next to me. I jumped to stare into beautiful deep blue eyes.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. Are you crying?" Constantine asked.

"No. My eyes are just watery from the wind." It was a bad excuse, but it will have to do. He doesn't need to know.

"Well, do you want to go to a movie tonight?" A second date? Maybe he does like me.

"Oh. I don't know. Depends on what my family is doing."

What?! What is wrong with me. My family is doing nothing. My mom will probably sit around watching T.V. and playing a hand held version of Solitare while my dad goes out and drinks till he's half dead.

"Well, let me know. I want to see that new horror movie and thought you'd might be interested."

I might be interested... His words stung me. He thought I'd go with him. Not a date. I looked at his eyes and they were filled with hope. A smiled failed to show on his face.

"What if I can't?"

"Then we'll go another time." He stood up away from my car.

It is a date. I think. Oh God. Boys are so stupid. Maybe I'm the stupid one.

"Cool. I'll talk to my mom and tell you later." I said. I got out of the car.

"Well, I hope you can. Well, see you later." He walked away and I went to my house. I walked in, glum, and flopped on the couch, my mom looking at me.

"Hey, honey. Alicia's mom wanted me to talk to you."

"What?"

"Alicia said you punched her in the face. You gave her a black eye."

"She deserved it!"

"Stop yelling." I didn't realize that I was yelling and that I was standing.

"Sorry." I sat back down.

"Why did she deserve it then?"

"She was calling me a whore and then.."

"Then what?"

"She brought up..." I dared not finish the sentence. I looked at my mom, my face gloomy and dark.

"Oh. I'll have to speak to her mother."

"Mom, don't."

"Honey, I have to. If there is a problem between you two, then we have to sort it out."

"Mom, please, don't interfere. If Alicia wants to be a bitch, let her. I'll just have to keep her in line."

"Violence is not the answer."

"So what?"

Mom sighed.

"Well, Constantine wants to go to a movie. Can I go?" Might as well do what I said. I will do anything to get out of the house now.

"Fine."

I sat there, watching my mom's sad movie and watched the seconds tick by. It was an hour. An hour and a half. Finally, I got up and headed for the door. I walked across the street to his house and knocked on the door. Constantine answered.

"Oh. Hey."

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Cool. The movie starts at seven. I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you then." I started to walk away.

"Wait. Anna, I want to show you something."

"What?" I walked back.

"Come on."

I walked in and fallowed him inside his house. The smell of cigarettes was stronger than ever. He led me into the kitchen and down some stairs into his basement. I could see something set up.

"I had a band back home. My mom send these here before I moved. She knew I'd probably start a band here, and we wern't sure if we could take some of this stuff on a plane. I had to buy a new drumset though."

I looked at everything. He had guitars, basses, drums, keyboards, and mics all hooked up and plugged into amps and speakers. I was amazed.

"Wow." It was all I could manage to say.

"We can start a band."

"Yeah. No kidding."

"Well, do you want to?"

"I don't know. I'm not that good."

"You can at least try."

"What about other people?"

"Who do you know that plays any instruments?"

"Well, Bridget or Alison could play the drums and my friend Jason is pretty awesome on bass. Ashley has mad skills on the keyboard."

"Well, you can play rhythem guitar and I'll play lead guitar."

"No way."

"Just try to play." He haded me one of his guitars. I began to strum a few notes to an easy song I knew, trying not to mess up.

"That's good, now go for something harder."

"Like what?" He brought out a music stand and dug through some papers. He put a music sheet in front of me. I began playing it slowsly and eventually sped up to the tempo it was suppose to be at.

"That was amazing."

"Right."

"You are. We should definently have a band."

"One problem."

"What?"

"No singer."

"That's you."

"What?"

"I heard you singing last night. It's beauitful. You have to sing."

"Fine, but we'll have to convince everyone else to be in the band."

"No problem."

He smiled at me and his teeth were gleaming in the dim light. He seemed to happy about it. Was he just using me? No. He can't be. He never heard me singing till last night. He can't possibly be using me just to have a band. Could he?

Brrriiiing! Brrriiiing! My phone was ringing. It was Constantine to tell me to meet him outside. I quickly got up and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door and he was waiting in his car. Smiling a wicked, mezmorizing smile. I got in his car and he waiting patiently for me to get my seat belt on, staring at me.

"What movie are we going to see again?" I asked as he started driving off.

"Candle Wax. Some movie about people getting sacraficed in a Satanist ritual."

"Sounds amazing."

"I know."

"You arn't a satanist, are you?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Are you?"

"No."

"What are you then?"

"I'm not really anything. I don't really have a religion." I preyed that he didn't ask why.

"Why?" Damn it.

"Something that happend to me when I was a kid. I just kind of gave up on it." Please, please don't ask me more.

"What happend?" Damn it!

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. That's fine."

"What religion are you?"

"Roman Catholic."

"Wow. Highly religious?"

"Sort of."

"At least you know you wont get an STD before you're married."

"Why's that?"

"You'll go to hell if you have sex before you do."

"Ha! I'm already going to hell, so why not?"

"Odd conversation. Subject change!"

"Good idea." He stared at the road and my eyes were fixated on him. I could still see his porcaline skin in the dim light. I wanted to touch his face to see if it was real.

"What's your favorite band?" I tried to break away from his face.

"That's a tough question. Probably Six Shadows Down."

"Wow. I've never heard of them."

"Didn't think so. They are a pretty much a local band back in my home town. They are amazing though."

"Any samples?"

"Actually, I do."

At a stop light, he reach over me into the glovebox and began digging around. He pulled out a CD case and began flipping through many pages of the case. He pulled out a simple CD that wasn't decorated like a signed band would have. He popped it into the CD player and the car was filled with slow, low, sounds. It was gorgeous and a female voice rang out in a whispering sound. It was pure ear candy.

"They are really good."

"Yeah. That's my friend Theresa singing."

"Oh." I felt a twinge of jelousy flare up inside of me.

"Yeah. She and my other friend, Max, are getting married soon."

"Oh." I was relieved.

"Yeah."

We listened silently to the music that had many differend sounds, but all had a magical tone to them. We pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and he stopped, but my heart ached for more of it. We got out and began to walk to the theater, and Theresa's word rippled through my mind.

"Just trying to forget all the memories that bring me back to you. My nightmare. My dream come true."

I heard Constantine chuckled. I shut up realizing that I was singing it out loud.

"I'll have to tell Theresa that she has a new fan." I blushed.

We got some sodas and he bought me some Snow Caps. We sad down in the third row and stared up at the massive screen. We were talking about his friend's band. The movie began and I sat there silently, watching as it progressed slowly to the plot. A girl falls for a guy at her new school and he keeps telling her that he's going to die. It's really stupid. He actually told the plot. This movie is terrible. "My family are satanists and they want to sacrfice me. You have to run. I don't want to die, and if I don't go through with it, they'll kill you." I can't believe my ears. "No! I won't leave without you! I love you!" My eyes sunk down in displeasure. Her friend was there. "Come on Jess! We have to go! Either he dies or you both die!" She dragged her friend away from her lover, and they begin running as Jess watches her man watch her and suddenly dissapear. Jess fumbled with her keys to get in the car, her friend waiting on the passenger side. She unlocks the door and begins getting in and unlocks the passanger door. Her friend begins opening the door, but stops. Jess begins yelling at her friend and she begins getting in the car. Suddently, a silver dagger flew down and stabbed her friend. I jumped.

Constantine giggled at me, and I glared at him. This movie was terrible. Constantine yawned, so it must have been boring. I wasn't paying attention till I realized that his arm was around my shoulders, but his hand was no where near my chest. He's not a pervert at least. It took me a second to process his arm. It was a date. My face began to heat up as my cheeks filled with blood. My attention was solely on his arm and the movie began to pass quickly.

It took an odd, but predictable turn. The guy wasn't the sacrifice. The girl was. The guy stood there as his mother explained to the girl, and then she pointed a gun at Jess. The camra looked down the barrel of the gun, and I seen a flash of my memory. I gasped and hid my face in Constantine's arm, trying to forget it. I breathed in his pepermint scent and it releaved me. I sat back up and he was looking at me, smirking at me. My face burned red.

It was a bad ending. Jess and her lover begins to kill off the Satanists and they live happily ever after. That's terrible. We began getting up and leaving the theater. It's only reasonable that we were talking about the movie dispite the bad ending.

"It was terrible a terrible movie," I kept repeating. We agreed on that.

"There are so many things they could have done better." Constantine began explainging things they could have done better, but I could tell he didn't really watch the movie since some of the things he said were in the movie.

The drive home was simple with many words exchanged about the movie. I was just glad to have Six Shadows Down filling the air with pure pleasure.

We were home and he parked the car between his house and mine. He walked me to the door again, still talking about how crappy the movie was.

"That didn't make sence at all. There is no way a guys neck could snap from being hit with a log near the top of the head," he explained.

"I know." I laughed.

"Well, you better go inside now." His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, as if contemplating something.

"Yeah. I'll see you later than." I stood there for a second then went for the door knob.

I felt something soft pressuring my cheek and then realized there was a cold metal pressing on it too. Constantine was kissing my cheek. I was kind of stunned. He stepped away and began walking away quickly.

"I'll see you later.." He mummbled.

"Later..." I said back, going inside.

I could feel my heart singing words of Six Shadows Down. I was stunned. The issues of the day began to melt away since the main question of the day was answered. Both were dates. He kissed me. He actually kissed me. I began to dance down to my room, stumbling on the stairs, but not caring. He kissed me! Constantine likes me!

I danced around my room as I got ready for bed. I flopped on my bed too giddy to rest. I could see him smiling at me. I could see him staring at me. He likes me! Me! ME! Of all the girls in school he likes me. It's probably because of the history we have, even if I can't remember it. Forget about Little Hero. Constantine likes me! That's all that matters.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to sleep. I could still see his eyes, kind and gentle, looking at me. Staring at me. The eyes that have feelings for me. An angel's eyes. His eyes were perfect. Everything about him is perfect, but his eyes make everything seem better, even if my death scene is playing in my head. It melts away when his smile touches his eyes. The work of an angel, helping me forget a demon.


End file.
